LILIN
by FarIndpussy
Summary: "Nyalakanlah lilin ini jika kau merasa kesepian Hina chan. Benar-benar kesepian." Hinata mencintai Sasuke setulus hatinya, tapi Sasuke tak pernah menghiraukannya sedikitpun. Namun, jika Hinata tiba-tiba menghilang, bagaimana perasaan Sasuke? Dan kenapa lilin di kamar Hinata tidak bisa padam meskipun Sasuke berulang kali mencoba memadamkannya? Dan dimanakah Hinata sebenarnya?
1. Desember Kelabu

**Chapter 1 : Desember Kelabu**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Kawahara Reki

Rating/Setting : K+ / AU

(Untuk rating mungkin bisa bertambah seiring berjalannya cerita, saya juga belum tahu *Plak! dasar author bodoh :D)

Story by Farindpussy

Warning : Segala macam warning tumplek blek disini, jadi harap maklum. Hohohoho

Pleasse R&R.

THANK YOU for reading.

;

;

;

;

"Nyalakanlah lilin ini jika kau merasa kesepian Hina chan. Benar-benar kesepian."

Hinata tersentak bangun dari tidur malamnya. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih terasa berat. Berusaha membiasakan pandangannya yang buram oleh temaram lampu di meja belajarnya. Nafasnya tidak beraturan. Kepalanya terasa pusing. Ada rasa sesak yang menyeruak muncul didadanya. Hinata menoleh kekanan dan kekiri, ah ternyata dia ketiduran sehabis mengerjakan PR fisikanya. Dia tertidur di meja belajarnya.

Hinata mengingat kembali mimpi yang akhir-akhir ini selalu menghantui tidurnya. Masa lalunya empat belas tahun lalu. Saat ulang tahunnya yang ke tiga. Sebuah kado yang diberikan ibunya sesaat sebelum kepergian sang ibu untuk selamanya. Hinata berjalan kearah almari pakaian disudut kamarnya. Perlahan tangan rampingnya membuka kunci dan iris lavendernya mencari _kotak kenangan _diantara tumpukan baju-bajunya. Dan ketika dia menemukannya tangannya terulur untuk mengambil kotak tersebut. Hinata membukanya dengan perlahan. Di dalamnya hanya terdapat sebuah lilin berwarna maroon dengan panjang 15cm dan diameter 3cm. Jemari lentiknya bergerak untuk menyentuh batang lilin, namun belum sempat ujung jarinya menyentuh lilin tersebut, Hinata menarik kembali jemarinya.

"Tidak." Hinata menggeleng perlahan. Meskipun tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, tapi Hinata tidak mau menyalakan lilin tersebut. Ada rasa takut yang menjalari seluruh tubuhnya. Sebenarnya misteri apa yang disimpan lilin berbau mawar tersebut? Hinata tidak tahu. Dia mengembalikan _kotak kenangan _tersebut dan mengunci almarinya rapat-rapat.

"Dia...? Belum pulang?" tanya Hinata pada dirinya sendiri. Ada pancaran kesedihan yang terlihat dikedua iris lavendernya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan baka!" teriak Sasuke. Kedua tangannya reflek mendorong tubuh Hinata hingga terjatuh di lantai.

"Ittaii," rintih Hinata.

"Kau mulai berani huh!" sergah Sasuke. Dia menatap Hinata tajam kemudian meninggalkannya. Terdengar langkah berat Sasuke dan pintu geser yang ditutup dengan kasar.

Kedua tangan Hinata memegangi dadanya. Jantungnya berdetak cepat seakan sedang ikut pacuan kuda. Perlahan namun pasti, wajahnya yang memerah mulai dialiri cairan bening yang turun dari kedua iris lavendernya. Hinata menyadari perbuatannya tadi sungguh nekad dan sangat bodoh. Hari ini tanggal 27 Desember. Salju sudah mulai turun diatas kota kecil Konoha dan kota-kota lain di Jepang. Hawa dingin merasuk sampai terasa menusuk-nusuk tulang. Dimalam yang dingin ini Hinata hanya ingin memastikan sesuatu atas setengah tahun pernikahan mereka. Dia datang ke kamar Sasuke, melihat Sasuke yang terlelap dan duduk disampingnya. Hinata hanya ingin tahu apakah Sasuke mengingat hari ulang tahunnya? Hinata ingin sekali merayakannya berdua. Hinata ingin sebuah hadiah, tidak perlu yang mahal atau mewah, Hinata hanya ingin Sasuke membalas cintanya. Lalu semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Wajah Hinata semakin memerah, dia sendiri tidak tahu kenapa dia bisa mencium Sasuke. Apa yang ada dipikirannya? Hinata semakin menangis kala mengingat reaksi Sasuke yang terlalu berlebihan tadi. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit.

Sasuke masih berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya. Tangan kirinya meremas dadanya yang terbalut kaos hitam. Giginya bergemeretak menahan sesuatu dan nafasnya memburu. Sasuke melangkah pergi dengan degup jantungnya yang bertalu-talu tanpa dapat dia kendalikan.

Hinata kembali ke kamarnya setelah dia puas menangis. Rambut indigo panjangnya tampak kusut dan berantakan. Matanya bengkak dan memerah. Dikedua pipi chubbynya yang tampak memerah karena dingin terdapat bekas-bekas air mata. Hinata memasuki kamarnya dengan langkah gontai. Kamarnya dibiarkan gelap, mungkin gelap dapat meringankan bebannya. Namun gelap membawa hawa dingin yang semakin merobek hatinya. Hinata terpaku menatap cake tart mini yang ia letakkan diatas meja belajarnya. Cake yang tadi dia beli sepulang sekolah. Hanya sebuah cake kecil yang ia dapat dari uang saku yang tidak ia jajankan hari ini.

Hinata menarik kursi dan mendudukinya. Tangan kirinya terulur untuk mengambil korek api. Dikeluarkannya batang korek api tersebut. Hinata mengamati lilin maroon dihadapannya, lilin pemberian ibunya. Apa yang akan terjadi jika Hinata menyalakannya sekarang. Hinata harap akan ada kehangatan yang menyusup dalam raganya, menemani hatinya yang selalu sendiri. Kesepian.

Ceesshh!

Hinata berhasil menyalakannya. Apapun yang terjadi Hinata akan menerimanya. Namun detik demi detik dan menit demi menit yang berlalu tetap tak terjadi apa-apa. Hinata tersenyum simpul menatap api tenang diatas lilin tersebut, aroma mawar menguar dari lilin itu yang membuat hati Hinata terasa nyaman kala menghirupnya. Hinata menautkan jari-jari tangannya didepan dada, dia menutup kedua kelopak matanya dan mulai memohon,

"Kami sama, aku hanya berharap aku dapat hidup bahagia bersama Sasuke kun."

Hinata membuka kedua matanya perlahan. Tatapan matanya langsung bertemu dengan api diatas lilin. Hinata merasa aneh, cahaya lilinnya berubah jadi kebiruan, suasana kamar Hinata pun menjadi sangat hangat, padahal diluar sedang turun salju. Ah, hujan salju? Kemana Sasuke pergi, Hinata harus mencarinya. Dia pun segera berdiri, meraih mantel, topi dan syal tebalnya. Hinata mulai pergi mencari Sasuke ditengah hujan salju. Tumpukan salju yang mengunung membuat langkah Hinata terhambat. Uap dingin keluar setiap kali dia bernafas, dinginnya udara membuat kulit wajah Hinata terasa mati.

"Sasuke kun, kamu dimana?" cairan bening dan hangat kembali mengalir dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Kedua iris lavendernya semakin buram karena air matanya yang tidak mau berhenti. Di kejauhan Hinata melihat sosok Sasuke. Tanpa mempedulikan tumpukan salju yang menghalangi jalannya, Hinata mencoba berlari.

"Sasuke kun!" teriak Hinata. "Aaarrrggghhh."

Brukkk.

.

.

.

TBC ...

Gyaaahhhhhhhh... sangat sedikit ya?

Saya tidak tau harus bilang apa. Ini fic crossover pertama saya. Belum kentara sih crossovernya #garuk garuk kepala. Fic ini terlalu banyak pendeskripsian daripada percakapan. Habis saya bingung Hinata mau bicara sama siapa lagi, yahhh Hinata kan hanya tinggal berdua sama Sasuke. Untuk kehidupan sekolah Hinata saya tidak tampilkan. Nanti-nanti saja deh di chap selanjutnya. Hohohohoh.

Aduh, aku kok kebanyakan bacot ya? #bingung sendiri.

Ah, ya sudahlah, thanks to reader yang mau baca karya gila saya. Peace...


	2. Doko ni iru no, Hinata?

**Chapter 2 : Doko ni iru no, Hinata?**

Desclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto dan Kawahara Reki

Warning : Segala macam warning tumplek blek disini, jadi harap maklum. Sepertinya typo dan bad for EYD semakin bertambah ya? Hohohoho.

Pleasse R&R.

THANK YOU for reading. :)

**;**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**;**

Wuuusssshhhh...

Angin bertiup lumayan keras, menerbangkan butiran-butiran hujan salju. Seorang pria berjalan ditengah hujan salju, kakinya melangkah terseok-seok karena salju yang semakin tebal. Rambutnya basah tampak beberapa butir salju yang menempel dirambut ravennya. Dia hanya memakai sebuah mantel panjang, tidak memakai sarung tangan, syal apalagi topi. Berulangkali dia mengeluarkan uap panas dari mulutnya dan menggosok-gosokkan tangannya untuk mengurangi dingin.

"Sial! Kenapa harus aku yang keluar dari rumahku sendiri," gumam Sasuke sambil mengeratkan mantelnya. "Tapi tidak mungkin juga kan aku mengusir gadis itu," lanjut Sasuke.

Dia berhenti berjalan dan menoleh kebelakang ketika indera pendengarannya menangkap suara lembut yang memanggilnya. Sasuke bergidik, dia memang bukan pria penakut, tapi siapa coba yang mau keluar rumah dicuaca sedingin ini. Yah, kecuali Sasuke sih, tapi kan itu karena dia terpaksa. Sasuke menajamkan pendengaran dan pandangannya. Ketika matanya menangkap sosok jauh didepannya dia langsung tahu bahwa itu Hinata, meskipun jarak mereka terbilang cukup jauh.

"Bodoh! Apa yang dia lakukan? Menyusulku? Cih!" Sasuke berlari menghampiri sosok yang dianggapnya Hinata. Langkah kakinya memang agak terhalang salju, tapi dia tetap berlari ketika dilhatnya Hinata terjatuh. Nafas Sasuke memburu ketika dia sampai ditempat Hinata terjatuh. Namun, dia tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Matanya berkeliling, tidak ada siapa-siapa, hanya terdengar desiran angin dimalam bersalju ini. Tidak ada jejak, atau mungkin sudah terhapus oleh salju. Tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke langsung berlari menuju rumahnya.

Braaakkk! Pintu rumah Sasuke terbuka tanpa perlawanan (?). Tidak biasanya Hinata seceroboh ini, membiarkan pintu tidak terkunci. Ah, bukankah dia yang ceroboh, keluar tanpa bilang-bilang apalagi mengunci pintu? Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar Hinata. Dia akan minta maaf, hey sejak kapan Sasuke mau minta maaf pada orang? Apalagi kejadian tadi jelas-jelas bukan kesalahannya. Hanya saja reaksinya yang sedikit berlebihan. Sedikit. Oke, tidak sedikit, Sasuke menggaruk tengkuknya, banyak, lanjutnya.

Sasuke menghela nafas, dengan perlahan dia menggeser pintu kamar Hinata.

"Hinata," panggilnya. Tidak ada jawaban. "Hinata, aku tahu kau marah padaku." Sasuke sudah berdiri diambang pintu kamar Hinata yang terbuka lebar. Tatapannya lembut, tentu saja dia berusaha keras melakukannya, tidak mungkin dia meminta maaf dengan tatapan tajam seperti biasanya. Namun, Sasuke tidak menemukan siapa-siapa disana. Meskipun lampu tidak dinyalakan, Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa kamar tersebut kosong. Cahaya temaram dari lilin maroon diatas meja belajar Hinata yang membantu penglihatannya. Kamar Hinata terasa dingin, tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan disana.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan mendekati meja belajar Hinata. Disamping lilin yang mengeluarkan aroma mawar tersebut, Sasuke mendapati sebuah cake tart mini bertuliskan "Happy Birthday". Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya, siapa yang ulang tahun? Tanyanya dalam hati. Sasuke melirik kalender dibawah lampu belajar Hinata, sebuah lingkaran merah melingkar tepat pada hari ini, tanggal 27 Desember. Sasuke membelalakkan matanya. Kakinya melangkah keluar.

"Hinata... keluarlah. Jangan main-main, aku ingin bicara denganmu," teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha mencari Hinata disetiap sudut rumahnya yang tidak terlalu besar. Sasuke berlari kearah dapur, tempat favorit Hinata. Tapi nihil, disana juga tidak ada sosok istrinya. Diapun beranjak menuju kamar mandi satu-satunya di rumah itu.

"Hinata, kau didalam?" tanya Sasuke. Terselip nada khawatir dalam suaranya. Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Dengan kasar Sasuke membuka pintu kamar mandi dan sekali lagi keberadaan Hinata tidak ditemuinya. Keringat dingin mulai mengalir dipelipisnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal disisi tubuhnya. Dia menggeram kesal namun wajahnya menampakkan kekhawatiran. Dia berjalan cepat kearah pintu depan, ketika sampai didepan, tangannya terulur perlahan untuk membuka almari sepatu dibelakang pintu. Kedua onyx Sasuke membola. Tak diadapatinya sepatu boot Hinata disana. Dia pun terduduk dilantai. Nafasnya memburu, frustasi.

"Aaaarrrggghhh... kau dimana Hinata?!" teriak Sasuke sambil menjambak rambut gelapnya.

**_._  
**

Sasuke memincingkan matanya kala dirasa cahaya mentari pagi menerobos masuk melalui celah gorden dijendela kamarnya. Kepalanya terasa pusing, hidungnya tersumbat. Beberapa kali terdengar suara bersin yang membuatnya semakin pusing. Dengan malas Sasuke beranjak dari sofa ruang tamu tempatnya tertidur semalam. Langkah kaki gontainya membawa kearah satu tujuan, dapur, dimana setiap pagi Hinata memang selalu disana. Memastikan gadis lavender yang setiap pagi memasakkan makanan dan membuatkan kopi untuknya sebelum berangkat kerja itu ada ditempatnya. Sasuke berharap kejadian semalam hanyalah sebuah mimpi, mimpi buruk yang menghantuinya karena selalu mengacuhkan keberadaan Hinata yang telah enam bulan ini menemaninya, tidak hanya sekedar menemani tetapi menjadi teman hidupnya, menjadi istrinya. Tidak, ia tidak mengacuhkan Hinata, hanya saja, aarrrgghhh, tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mengacak rambutnya pelan. Sasuke berhenti beberapa meter dari pintu dapur. Hening. Tidak ada tanda-tanda akan adanya aktivitas di dapur. Sasuke memasuki dapur dengan cepat. Matanya berkeliling, Hinata tidak ada disana. Pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka membuat Sasuke dapat melihat bahwa kamar mandi juga kosong.

Dengan segera kaki Sasuke membawanya menuju kamar Hinata. Berharap gadis itu masih tertidur karena cuaca dingin meskipun tampak sang surya yang bersinar malu-malu diluar sana. Tubuh jangkungnya yang terbalut kaos hitam kemarin itu telah berdiri didepan pintu kamar Hinata. Sebenarnya kamar Hinata tepat disamping kamar Sasuke. Seharusnya dia tadi langsung mengecek kamar Hinata. Tapi setiap pagi gadis itu selalu berada di dapur. Sasuke masih saja mematung selama beberapa menit didepan pintu kamar Hinata. Beberapa kali dia memencet hidung mancungnya agar tidak bersin, hal itu justru membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

Sreeekkkk...

Terdengar suara pintu bergeser. Sasuke melongokkan kepalanya kedalam. Warna gelap yang mendominasi ruangan membuat mata berat Sasuke terasa kabur. Lilin diatas meja belajar Hinata masih menyala, bahkan sepertinya tidak ada lelehan lilin pada batangnya. Aneh. Cahayanya redup, berwarna keemasan, namun mampu menerangi kamar Hinata meskipun hanya sedikit. Perlahan mata Sasuke mampu menyesuaikan diri dalam gelap, apalagi dibantu cahaya remang dari lilin maroon tersebut.

"Hinata, aku yakin kau ada didalam. Jangan menggodaku Hinata, aku tidak suka." Sasuke mulai melangkahkan satu kakinya memasuki ruangan. Masih diambang pintu, separuh badan masuk, Sasuke berhenti. Matanya berkeliling, lagi-lagi dia mendapati kamar itu kosong. Seharusnya dia tahu kebiasaan Hinata, Hinata takkan membiarkan gorden jendela kamarnya tertutup saat pagi. Hinata akan membuka jendela kamarnya lebar-lebar agar udara sejuk pagi hari dapat masuk. Tunggu ini musim dingin, Hinata takkan membuka jendela kamarnya kecuali dia ingin membeku. Sasuke menggerakkan tubuhnya mendekati ranjang Hinata. Diatas ranjang tersebut tergeletak sebuah kotak berukuran kecil berwarna hitam dengan ukiran-ukiran rumit disetiap sisi-sisinya. Tangan Sasuke meraih kotak tersebut dan membukanya. Sebuah kertas kusam berada didasar kotak tersebut, Sasuke meraihnya dan membaca perlahan tulisan tangan yang tertera dalam kertas tersebut.

_"Nyalakanlah lilin ini jika kau merasa kesepian Hina chan. Benar-benar kesepian."_

Mata pekat Sasuke menatap tajam lilin yang apinya bergoyang perlahan tersebut. Dengan pasti tangan kanannya meremas kertas yang baru saja dibacanya. Ada emosi yang tiba-tiba memenuhi ruang didadanya. Rasa pusing yang sedari tadi hinggap dikepalanya gara-gara flu semakin membuncah. Terdengar suara gemeretak diantara gigi-gigi putih Sasuke. Rahangnya mengeras, dibuangnya begitu saja kertas yang sudah tak berbentuk itu. Dengan cepat Sasuke berjalan kearah meja belajar yang menampung lilin berbau mawar tersebut.

"Jadi kau merasa kesepian Hinata?! Aaaarrrggghhh!" teriakan Sasuke menggema disetiap sudut ruangan bersamaan dengan bunyi benda terjatuh. Sasuke melempar lilin maroon tersebut dengan penuh amarah. Lilin itu menggelinding kesudut ruangan disamping almari pakaian. Sasuke sempat terkejut saat didapatinya lilin yang dibanting sekuat tenaganya itu tidak hancur, bahkan padam pun tidak. Sasuke menatap nanar nyala api yang berubah menjadi biru secara perlahan.

"Masa bodoh!" Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Hinata dengan segenap emosi yang dibawanya. Dia tidak mau berpikir lagi. Masa bodoh jika lilin itu akan membakar rumahnya sekalipun. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya "Dimana kau sebenarnya, Hinata?"

Braaakkk...

"Sasuke? Kau pulang? Mana istrimu?" Sasuke tidak mempedulikan pertanyaan beruntun dari Okaa san nya yang tengah duduk bersantai di ruang tengah. Dia langsung melempar tubuhnya keatas tempat tidur di kamar lamanya. Terdengar suara pintu diketuk perlahan dari luar,

"Sasuke kau tidak mengajak istrimu? Kenapa tiba-tiba kamu pulang?" suara lembut Mikoto menginterupsi pendengaran Sasuke, tidak ingin menyakiti Okaa san tercintanya, Sasuke menjawab tanpa membuka pintu,

"Kyanpingu," jawab Sasuke singkat.

Mikoto terdiam, dia hanya menggelengkan kepala tidak mengerti. Masak hanya ditinggal istrinya kemah saja dia harus pulang ke rumah orangtua yang jaraknya bahkan hampir 2 jam dari rumahnya sendiri di Konoha selatan? Tunggu? Kemah? Dimusim dingin?

"Sasuke... Jangan bercanda! Tidak mungkin sekolah Hinata dengan bodohnya mengadakan kemah dimusim bersalju seperti ini?" teriak Mikoto. Wajahnya terlihat khawatir.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke agak keras, "Aku ingin tidur Kaa san, jangan ganggu aku," teriak Sasuke sambil menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal.

Haaahh? Sejak kapan aku menjadi bodoh? Bisa-bisanya aku membuat alasan seperti itu.

"Sasuke... Jangan bercanda, Kaa san khawatir."

Sasuke bangun dengan kesal, dia membuka pintu dan mendapati Kaa san nya yang tengah menatapnya dengan mata berkaa-kaca. Melihatnya saja Sasuke tidak tega, lalu apa yang harus Sasuke katakan? Padahal kenyataannya dia sendiri tidak tahu Hinata dimana. Oh... Mendokusai.

"Tenanglah Kaa san," Sasuke memeluk wanita yang hampir berusia setengah abad itu dengan penuh kasih, dia menepuk pelan punggung Kaa san nya.

"Bagaimana Kaa san bisa tenang kalau Kaa san tidak tahu bagaimana keadaan menantu Kaa san, hiks."

Oh, ayolah, siapa sebenarnya anak dari wanita dalam pelukannya ini? Dia atau Hinata. Sasuke memutar bola matanya kesal.

"Itu kegiatan klubnya Kaa san. Biar nanti aku menghubunginya," kata Sasuke ragu, tentu saja dia ragu.

Perlahan Mikoto melepas pelukan putra bungsunya, dia tersenyum sambil mengusap sudut-sudut matanya yang berair.

"Kaa san ingin merayakan ulang tahun Hinata bersama. Kemarin Tou san dan Kaa san sengaja tidak menghubungi kalian karena kami ingin kalian merayakan ulang tahun Hinata berdua," Mikoto tersenyum lembut. Dengan cepat Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya kesamping. Mikoto mengira Sasuke malu, padahal Sasuke tengah berusaha mempertahankan ekspresi datarnya agar Kaa san nya tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke tengah menyimpan sebuah penyesalan.

"Hn. Baiklah." Sasuke kembali memasuki kamarnya. Dia menutup pintu perlahan, masih dapat dilihatnya sebuah senyum tulus dari sang Ibu.

**;**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**;**

_**... ... ... ...**_

_Kepalaku mendongak menatap pohon-pohon Sakura yang telah bersemi. Sebagian besar bunga Sakura telah bermekaran dan beberapa kuncup-kuncup kecil berwarna merah muda dan putih masih terlihat dibeberapa pohon Sakura. Taman yang berada dipusat kota kecil Aincrad, kepulauan Okinawa ini terlihat ramai. Aincrad terletak dibagian utara Keplauan Okinawa, berbatasan dengan hutan lebat yang sebagian besar dimanfaatkan untuk berkebun atau berkayu. Aku tidak terlalu banyak tahu, tapi itulah yang Okaa san ku ceritakan. Meskipun hawa dingin masih sedikit terasa namun aku menikmatinya, ditambah dengan sinar hangat mentari yang mengintip malu-malu dibalik awan berkabut di langit timur. Dibanding dengan daerah lain di Jepang, Okinawa mengalami kehangatan lebih dahulu, sehingga bunga Sakura pun sudah tampak bermekaran. Hari ini taman terlihat sangat ramai, anak-anak dan orang tua mereka bermain bersama. Tawa, canda semuanya ada disini, menikmati liburan menyambut musim semi. Semua orang tampak bahagia. mereka menggelar tikar dan membawa banyak makanan. Seluruh keluarga ikut serta untuk menikmati Hanami, karena di taman Sakura ini sebagian besar pohon Sakuranya telah berbunga.  
_

_Tiba-tiba seseorang mengulurkan tangannya dihadapanku. Senyum manis dan tatapan lembutnya membuatku merasa nyaman. Aku membalas senyumannya dengan pipi yang menghangat, aku yakin saat ini wajahku tentu saja sudah merona._

"_Hinata ayo," suara manis dari pemuda dihadapanku ini membuatku membalas uluran tangannya. Kurasakan hangat dari genggaman tangannya yang mengalirkan kasih sayang._

"_Hai' Kirito kun," jawabku sambil mengikuti langkahnya. Aku menatap pemuda disampingku. Senyum hangatnya senantiasa menemani hari-hariku. Hari-hari yang tak pernah ku mengerti. Yang tak pernah aku tahu bagaimana aku bisa berada disini. Dan sebuah nama yang aku sebut ketika pertama kali aku membuka mataku. Yang selalu hadir dalam pikiranku setiap saat. Sasuke. Siapa sebenarnya Sasuke. Dan siapa mereka semua?_

_._

_._

**_.TBC..._**

_._

_._

Yuhuuuuuuuuuuu, chap dua kelar.

Apakah udah mulai banyak? Aku kerjain dalam semalam lho... *gag nanya woi! #langsung pundung dibawah jembatan.

Ini udah aku edit ratusan kali lhooooo. Jari-jariku sampek kriting, mataku sampek turun hujan dan mulutku berbusa. Oke abaikan itu terlalu lebay.

Balasan review...

**Hel Hazelnut : **Arigatou uda review . Ini uda aku lanjutin. Panggil Far aja, gak usah formal-formal gitu, jadi malu. *cheeee, PD. review terus ya... :)

**Syura : **ah salam kenal juga, panggil Far aja ya. Arigatou Syura san uda mau review dan bilang fic saya keren. ini uda saya coba lanjutin, tapi maaf kalau tidak sesuai keinginan. Trimakasih untuk dukungannya, review terus ya,,, arigatou. :)

**Azhura : **salam kenal juga Azhura san. Terimakasih udah bilang fic saya keren. ini uda saya lanjutin, semoga mengobati rasa penasaran kamu n semoga juga tidak mengecewakan. Arigatou reviewnya. review terus ya... :)

**Syuchi : **arigatou . Ini sudah aku coba banyakin, apakah masih kurang banyak, hehehehe. Saya tidak tahu bagaimana fantasy nya, sepertinya hanya akan tersirat. Semoga kamu paham. review terus ya... :)

Aku benar-benar mengucapkan terimakasih sebanyak-banyaknya buat yang mau RnR fic akk. Ini akk terharu banget lho,,, ciyus kok? Hehehehe. Gag nyangka aja ada yang mau review fic ak. Dan maaf untuk ceritanya yang mungkin mengecewakan. Dan lagi-lagi lebih banyak pendeskripsian daripada percakapan, hadeehh. Sepertinya cerita saya juga mbulet banget, muter-muter gak jelas gitu. Harap dimaklumi. Arigatou. *senyum manis dari saya, langka lho... #whoookkk padahal kayak barang dagangan, pamer sana pamer sini... husssttt gg nyambung.


	3. The New Life

Chapter 3 : The New Life

Naruto selalu punya Om MasaKishi dan SAO punya nya Mr. Kawahara Reki, kalo ceritanya punya saya. *peace :D v"

Buat Warning, segala macam warning pasti ada disini, dari yang halus sampe yang kasar. *iyyyyuuuuhhh?

Pleasse Read and Review my story. :)

Arigatou.

**;**

**;**

**;**

**;**

Sasuke melajukan mobil hitamnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dibilang hanya cepat saja. Terlalu cepat untuk jalanan yang juga tidak bisa dibilang sepi itu. Beberapa kendaraan lain sempat hampir menyerempet atau bahkan oleng saking terkejutnya ketika Sasuke menyalip. Pada tikungan pertama setelah beberapa lampu merah yang ia lewati, jalanan tol disore yang berkabut karena salju tersebut terlihat lengang. Hanya tampak beberapa mobil yang melaju santai. Sasuke semakin menambah kecepatan mobilnya, dia mengendarai dengan emosi yang memuncak diubun-ubunnya.

TIIIIIIINNNNN. CKIIIITTTZ.

Nafas Sasuke tercekat. Mata kelamnya membola sempurna. Tampak keringat dingin mulai mengaliri pelipisnya. Jantungnya memacu darah lebih cepat. Sasuke menghela nafas lega ketika dilihatnya racoon yang hampir dia tabrak tadi sudah berlari menjauh. Sasuke segera menepikan mobilnya. Dipijatnya pangkal dari hidung mancungnya, dadanya masih terasa sesak. Sebuah beban berat terasa membebani seluruh jiwanya.

**Flasback ON**

"Sebenarnya... Hinata... menghilang," kata Sasuke ragu-ragu. Kalimat yang sudah sangat ingin ia katakan semenjak empat hari lalu itu akhirnya meluncur juga. Sasuke meletakkan smartphone miliknya diatas meja didepan sofa ruang tengah yang didudukinya dengan perlahan. Mikoto diam, masih berusaha mencerna kalimat yang baru saja Sasuke ucapkan.

Mikoto menoleh kearah Sasuke dan tersenyum lembut. Tangan kirinya terangkat untuk mengacak pelan rambut putra bungsunya yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu.

"Sejak kapan putra Kaa san bisa bercanda, hm?" meskipun begitu tetap terselip rasa khawatir dalam diri Mikoto. Pasalnya selama 25 tahun hidup dengan Sasuke, Sasuke tak pernah bercanda apalagi sampai keterlaluan seperti ini. Dipikirnya Hinata barang apa, seenaknya saja mengatakan sang istri hilang begitu saja?

"Aku tidak bercanda Kaa san," ucap Sasuke setelah dia menghela nafas berat tadi. Tatapan matanya serius, tak ada kebohongan disana. Padahal Mikoto sudah berusaha mencarinya, namun nihil, lagi-lagi putra bungsunya ini juga belum pernah berbohong padanya.

Mikoto hanya diam. Entah sejak kapan nafasnya yang seakan berhenti tadi menjadi memburu. Jantungnya berdetak cepat, membuat tubuhnya menjadi dingin dan beberapa bulir keringat dingin pun ikut mengalir. Matanya terasa panas karena menahan air mata.

"Sebenarnya, Hinata menghilang tepat dihari ulang tahunnya. Aku tidak tahu Hinata benar-benar hilang atau bagaimana, tapi dia... tidak ada dimana-mana."

Tangis Mikoto akhirnya pecah juga. Dia menatap putranya tidak percaya. Menjaga Hinata saja tidak bisa? Apa gunanya kau menjadi orang jenius dan sukses di usiamu yang masih muda? Mikoto benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Pulang ke rumahmu. Dan jangan kembali sebelum kau membawa Hinata." Ucapan Mikoto memang terdengar hanya seperti sebuah gumaman. Namun pendengaran Sasuke mampu menangkapnya. Sebuah silet tajam merobek ulu hati Sasuke. Menyebabkan luka gores yang terasa perih. Kini Sasuke yang merasa benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Fugaku san, bisakah kau pulang dengan membawa beberapa orang detektif?"

**Flashback OFF**

Sasuke baru saja sembuh dari sakitnya selama empat hari. Selama itu pula pikiran Sasuke benar-benar kacau, yang ada hanya pertanyaan dimana Hinata sebenarnya. Itu membuat sakit Sasuke terasa semakin parah saja. Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum memasuki rumahnya. Dia menatap berkeliling, tumpukan salju dimana-mana membuatnya merasa risih.

"Kenapa rumahku tidak terbakar ya?" pertanyaan bodoh muncul dalam benak Sasuke ketika ujung jarinya baru saja menyentuh gagang pintu. Diputarnya perlahan anak kunci dalam genggamannya, bersamaan dengan pintu yang terbuka sebuah harapan terselip dalam hatinya.

"Aku harap Hinata ada di rumah," inner Sasuke, "Tadaima," Sasuke agak berteriak dengan harapan Hinata akan mendengarnya. Sasuke masih menunggu diambang pintu. Lagi, tak ada jawaban yang membuat harapan Sasuke bersinar. Harapan tersebut musnah seketika. Rumahnya terasa dingin dan hampa. Langkah kaki Sasuke lagi-lagi membawanya ke kamar Hinata. Pintunya masih terbuka. Kosong dan gelap... tidak, tunggu dulu. Ada sedikit cahaya yang terlihat, sangat sedikit. Sasuke segera berlari, hatinya merasakan setitik cahaya harapannya bersinar.

"Hinata." Sasuke menggeser pintu kamar Hinata semakin lebar. Tatapan matanya langsung mengarah pada cahaya yang tadi dilihatnya. Namun kedua Onyx kelam Sasuke membola. Sasuke tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya.

**~~o~~**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**~~0~~**

Matahari semakin menampakkan cahayanya diufuk timur. Awan berkabut yang tadi menutupinya telah bergeser entah kemana, dikalahkan oleh cahaya mentari yang dengan semangatnya menyinari suasana kota kecil dipagi ini. Tampak sepasang muda-mudi berjalan melewati pengunjung lain yang duduk santai menggelar tikar. Keduanya tampak bahagia, tidak hanya keduanya, tapi semua orang yang ada ditaman itu, beberapa kali mereka mengangguk ramah pada pengunjung yang menyapa atau mereka kenal. Tangan mereka saling bertautan, erat, menyalurkan segala rasa manis diantara keduanya.

Tepat dibawah pohon sakura terdapat dua keluarga yang duduk dalam satu tikar besar, mereka tampak tengah bercanda. Makanan yang mereka kelilingi sangat banyak dan beraneka ragam. Sebagian besar terdiri dari sayur dan buah yang kebanyakan hasil kebun dari penduduk kota kecil ini. Kepulauan Okinawa terkenal dengan pulau paling sehat karena penduduknya yang vegetarian, menanam bahan makanan sendiri yang tentu sudah terjamin kesehatannya, selain itu penduduknya murah senyum dan sangat ramah. Angka kriminalitas pun sangat rendah, atau bahkan tidak ada, karena tidak perlu mengunci pintu pun tidak akan ada barang yang hilang. Beruntung, mereka merasa beruntung berada di pulau yang indah ini. Di kota ini, kota kecil yang tidak terlalu ramai karena kebisingan teknologi. Aincrad yang damai.

"Nee chan," teriak seorang gadis berusia sekitar tujuh tahun. Kaki-kaki kecilnya berlari menuju muda-mudi yang baru sampai. Gaun one-piece putihnya melambai-lambai diikuti rambut panjang sepunggungnya yang ikut melambai oleh angin sejuk yang berhembus pelan.

Sang gadis menatap pemuda disampingnya dan dibalas oleh sebuah anggukan setuju serta senyum manis yang tak pernah lepas dari bibirnya. Gadis itu perlahan melepas genggaman tangan sang pemuda sebelum akhirnya menerima pelukan hangat dari gadis kecil berambut hitam yang tadi berteriak memanggilnya.

**Hinata POV**

Mungkin ini adalah musim semi paling indah yang pernah aku rasakan. Ada rasa hangat dan bahagia yang membuncah didadaku saat ini. Aku merasa bersyukur sekali, aku bagaikan keluar dari lubang hitam yang sangat gelap dan dingin. Lalu aku terlahir di keluarga ini. Keluarga yang memiliki kehangatan serta kebahagiaan yang membuatku seakan tidak mampu lagi menampungnya. Aku beruntung memiliki ayah dan Ibu sebijaksana dan sangat menyayangi keluarganya, Yuuki Shouzou dan Yuuki Kyouko. Dan aku juga beruntung memiliki adik perempuan seimut Yuuki Yui. Semua menyayangiku.

Kirigaya Kazuto atau orang-orang biasa memanggilnya Kirito. Dia datang sebagai pelengkap hidupku. Tidak, sepertinya dia memang ditakdirkan untuk melengkapi hidupku, Yuuki Hinata. Pemuda yang seusia denganku ini memiliki wajah imut seperti anak kecil, namun jika kalian tahu dibalik senyum ramah dan tatapan lembutnya sebenarnya Kirito kun adalah orang yang tegas dan emosional. Tapi untunglah aku belum pernah melihatnya marah, karena dia selalu berusaha menjadi dewasa didepanku, untuk melindungiku tentu saja.

Keluarganya juga sangat menyayangiku. Ayah dan ibunya, Kirigaya Minetaka dan Kirigaya Midori, serta adik perempuannya yang tidak terlalu aku kenal, Kirigaya Suguha. Tidak, sebenarnya aku tidak mengenal mereka semua, aku harap belum. Dan aku ingin ingatanku segera kembali. Aku ingin tahu semua tentang kehidupanku disini. Di kota kecil bernama Aincrad di kepulauan Okinawa. Pulau yang terletak jauh diujung selatan negara Jepang.

"Melamun lagi?" tiba-tiba aku merasakan sesuatu yang lembut menempel dipipiku selama beberapa detik, dan untuk detik berikutnya aku merasakan wajahku yang memanas menahan malu.

"Ki-Kirito kun," aku menoleh kearahnya tidak percaya. Dia mencium pipiku di tempat umum. This is the first, apa yang dipikirkan pemuda bersurai hitam yang tengah tersenyum menggoda kearahku ini?

Namun hal itu justru membuat seluruh keluarga kami tertawa. Tampak Kaa san ku tengah menutup mata Yui dengan tangan kanannya. Entah sejak kapan Yui sudah berada dipangkuan Kaa san, bahkan dengan santainya dia mengeluar masukkan sebuah lollipop biru dari bibir mungilnya.

"Sudahlah Kirito, jangan menggoda Hinata terus," kata Ibu Kirito kun, masih sambil menahan tawanya. Separah apa wajahku saat ini sebenarnya?

**.**

"Kirito kun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Kirito kun menoleh kearahku. Dia menatapku penuh tanya. Namun pada detik berikutnya seulas senyum menghiasi bibirnya.

"Hmm, tanyalah." Jawabnya. Dia masih menatapku dengan tatapan lembutnya. Saat ini kami tengah tiduran diatas atap rumah keluargaku. Sore tadi kami baru pulang dari taman pusat Aincrad. Sudah menjadi hal biasa kalo kami menghabiskan waktu bersama. Biasa? Setidaknya selama beberapa minggu terakhir yang ku ketahui.

"Kirito kun... Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sebelum aku koma? Kenapa tidak ada sedikit pun memori yang bisa aku ingat? Kecuali... Sasuke, siapa Sasuke, Kirito kun?"

Kirito kun membelalakkan kedua kelereng gelapnya. Dengan cepat dia mengambil posisi duduk, sehingga aku hanya dapat memandang punggungnya yang terbalut kaos berwarna abu-abu dengan garis-garis hitam.

"Kirito kun," kataku hati-hati aku menyebut namanya. Aku pun ikut duduk disampingnya, tangan kiriku perlahan menyentuh bahunya dengan lembut. Poninya yang agak panjang menutupi wajah yang kini ditundukkannya dalam-dalam.

"A-apa ada yang salah aku tanyakan Kirito kun?" aku menunduk, mencoba melihat ekspresi apa yang disembunyikan Kirito kun dibalik poninya. Namun dia memalingkan wajahnya menghindari tatapanku. Tiba-tiba dia berdiri, itu membuatku terkejut. Tangan kanannya terulur dan sebuah senyum hangat kembali menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ayo Hinata, ini sudah malam, aku akan segera pulang. Hmm, tadi Suguha memintaku mengajarinya aritmatika, hehehe." Karena aku tak kunjung menerima uluran tangannya, dia berjongkok dihadapanku. Wajah kami kini hanya berjarak 5 cm, itu membuatku harus menahan malu, "Kau ingin aku cium lagi Hinata?" tanyanya dengan senyum nakal.

"Ki-Kirito kun pervert," aku memukul bahunya pelan. Segera aku berdiri dan meninggalkannya disana. Saat ini wajahku sangat panas, apakah aku semerah tadi pagi. Ugghh, dasar baka Kirito kun, gerutuku.

Aku dan Yui mengantar kepulangan Kirito kun sampai depan rumah. Sebelum pergi dia masih sempat melayangkan sebuah ciuman dipipiku, lagi, aku merona hebat. Bahkan aku sampai tak menyadari bahwa dia juga mencium Yui sebelum akhirnya melaju dengan sepedanya menembus kegelapan malam.

"Nee chan, Kirito kun melambaikan tangannya untuk mu, jangan melamun terus," ucapYui sambil menarik ujung gaunku.

"Ah," aku tersadar dan menggumamkan kata Jaa dengan sangat pelan.

**Hinata POV end.**

**.**

Wush wush wush wush.

Terdengar suara kayuhan kencang dari sepeda yang dikendarai pemuda bersurai hitam. Mantel panjangnya yang juga berwarna hitam itu tampak dipermainkan angin karena dia melajukan sepedanya terlalu kencang membelah kesepian malam. Saat ini pukul 22.44, cuaca malam terasa tidak dingin sama sekali baginya. Dia berkeringat, bukan karena dia mengayuh sepedanya terlalu cepat. Tapi karena sebuah pertanyaan yang baru saja menyobek memori yang harus disimpannya. Memori kelam masa lalunya, masa lalu mereka dan keluarganya. Beberapa tetes air mengalir perlahan dari kelereng kelam sang pemuda.

"Asuna chan."

Dan dia semakin memperkuat kayuhan sepedanya.

**~~o~~**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**~~0~~**

"Bisa lebih cepat, aku harus segera menjemput istriku."

"Kau tidak lihat aku sedang memakai sepatu." Datar dan menusuk. Uchiha Sasuke sudah menginap selama tiga hari di rumah rekan kerja sekaligus sahabatnya semenjak SMA, Nara Shikamaru. Pria berusia 25 tahun dengan wajah malas dan rambut kuncir nanas ini tengah mendesak Sasuke yang tak kunjung menyelesaikan acara menalikan sepatunya. Oh Kami sama, sejak kapan sahabat stoicnya ini berubah jadi se OOC ini?

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau juga harus tahu bahwa istriku ..." belum selesai mengucapkan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah menyahut.

"Sadis." Sasuke bangkit berdiri meninggalkan Shikamaru yang tengah _sweatdrop_ akut. Bisa-bisanya pria yang dengan santainya menumpang di rumahnya tanpa membayar itu mengatakan istrinya 'SADIS'? Well, tidak sepenuhnya salah juga sih, Nara Temari hanya sedikit... Shikamaru menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah... tegas, lanjutnya.

Pria yang kejeniusannya setara atau mungkin lebih tinggi dari Sasuke itu menghela nafas lega setelah Sasuke menghilang bersama mobilnya. Dia hanya tidak ingin dikira memiliki hubungan 'aneh' dengan sahabatnya itu. Temari sangatlah pecemburu, bahkan tidak memikirkan gender apapun itu. Hhh, kebetulan selama tiga hari kemarin Temari pulang ke Suna karena adiknya Gaara menikah, yah padahal Kankurou yang tengah di negeri antah berantah bernama Papua saja belum menikah. Shikamaru segera beranjak dari tempatnya setelah mengunci pintu. Dia akan memnjemput sang istri di stasiun sekarang.

**Sasuke POV**

Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya aku tidak mau pergi dari rumah Shikamaru sekalipun dia mengusir bahkan sampai menendangku keluar. Hh, kecuali jika istri sadisnya yang suka mengusir orang itu yang menendangku keluar, tanpa diminta pun aku akan pergi. Oke, ini memang salahku. Ini sudah tiga bulan sejak menghilangnya Hinata, musim semi tinggal menghitung hari saja. Beberapa orang polisi dan tiga orang detektif telah beberapa kali datang dan menyelidikiku, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Hinata tidak ditemukan. Seluruh Jepang sudah tahu akan hal ini, bayangkan saja, seluruh Jepang dan bahkan akan segera mencapai dunia. Oh God, hancur sudah aku.

Aku merasa, aku memang suami yang tidak pecus, errr, mungkin tepatnya juga tidak berguna. Aku mengacak rambutku pelan, tatapanku kembali pada jalanan sepi menuju rumahku. Rumah yang tak terlalu jauh sih dari rumah Shikamaru, hanya 30 menit. Ngomong-ngomong soal rumah, sebenarnya aku tidak berani kembali ke rumahku sendiri, itu hanya akan menambah rasa bersalahku saja atau... rasa takut. Bukan, Uchiha bukan tipe orang yang penakut, hanya saja... lupakan. Aku lebih memilih untuk menyewa hotel atau jika terpaksa aku akan tidur di rumah Shikamaru jika istrinya tidak ada, dan juga tekadang aku tidur di rumah si baka dobe Naruto. Istri dan anak perempuannya senang, tapi Naruto selalu berusaha mengusirku, cih, sahabat tidak berguna.

Ah tidak kusangka, mobil yang kukendarai berhenti tepat didepan rumah kami, aku dan Hinata tentunya. Halaman depan tampak kotor oleh bekas-bekas salju dan dedaunan. Kebun tampak tak terawat sama sekali. Atap rumah masih menampakkan jejak-jejak salju yang menumpuk. Aku memarkir mobilku di halaman. Dengan berat hati kulangkahkan kaki ini kembali menapaki rumah yang sudah sering aku tinggalkan. Aku lebih sering menghabiskan waktu diluar, berangkat kerja pagi-pagi sekali dan pulang sangat larut atau bahkan hampir pagi lagi. Yah, itu menjadi kegiatan yang tak dapat aku tiggalkan sekarang.

Langkah kakiku kembali membawa ku ke kamar Hinata, kamar yang tidak pernah aku buka lagi semenjak tiga bulan lalu, kecuali jika detektif suruhan Tou san yang datang melakukan penyelidikan. Mungkin saat ini mereka sudah menyerah, karena aku tidak pernah melihat mereka lagi, dan semenjak hari 'pengusiran' itu aku pun tidak pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kakiku di rumah kedua orang tua ku. Meskipun beberapa kali Itachi nii dan Hana nee membujukku, jika itu bukan Kaa san atau Tou san sendiri aku tidak mau. Egois memang.

Sreeekkk.

Aku tidak terkejut lagi. ini yang awalnya membuatku sedikt takut untung pulang ke rumah. Lilin maroon itu masih tegak berdiri disana. Diatas meja belajar Hinata. Nyala apinya yang berwarna keemasan tampak bergoyang pelan ketika pintu kamar ini aku buka. Kini dibatangnya tampak sedikit lelehan lilinnya, hanya sedikit tidak terlalu terlihat. Aku berjalan mendekat dan menarik kursi didepan meja belajar Hinata, aku menatap lekat-lekat lilin tersebut, seakan menantangnya. Kobaran apinya tampak sedikit membesar.

Huuuufffttt

Aku kembali mencoba meniupnya dan binggo! Lilin tersebut hanya bergoyang tanpa menunjukkan tanda-tanda ingin padam. Warnanya tampak sedikit kebiru-biruan seakan mengejekku karena usahaku untuk memadamkannya sia-sia. Pikiranku melayang pada kejadian beberapa bulan lalu ketika pertama kali aku kembali ke rumah ini setelah diusir oleh Kaa san. Dengan emosi memuncak aku yang menemukan lilin tersebut masih menyala disamping almari Hinata, aku menatapnya horor. Beberapa bulu kudukku meremang. Aneh. Benar-benar lilin aneh, aku pun dengan segera berjalan kearahnya dan menginjak sumbu panjang lilin tersebut, lagi, dia tidak mau padam aku pun segera mengambil gayung kamar mandi dan kembali ke kamar Hinata untuk menyiram lilin tersebut,

Byuuurrrr,

Dan... tidak ada yang terjadi. Lilin kecil tersebut tetap keukeuh pada pendiriannya untuk tetap menyala. Api mana yang tahan dengan siraman air? Meskipun tampak sumbu dan batangnya yang basah, api tersebut tidaklah padam, cahayanya tampak kebiruan jika aku berusaha memadamkannya. Lalu aku pergi, meninggalkan kamar Hinata dengan hampir merusak pintunya karena aku menutupnya dengan keras.

Pertama kali aku melihat kamar Hinata lagi adalah ketika beberapa detektif menyelidiki rumahku, saat itu tepat ketika badai salju di bulan Januari. Aku baru saja sampai di rumah pada pukul 22.55 dan mendapati beberapa orang duduk di ruang tamuku. Mereka segera meminta izinku untuk melakukan penyelidikan. Aku tidak terkejut, tadi siang Aniki sudah menelponku bahwa akan ada detektif yang melakukan penyelidikan di rumahku.

Dan aku ingat ketika salah satu detektif dengan perlahan memindahkan lilin tumbang tersebut ke atas meja belajar ini. Kenapa mereka tidak curiga atau membawanya saja. Hhh,

Drrrrrrtttt drrrrttttt

Ku tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera mengangkat telponku tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponku.

"_Moshi moshi..." _terdengar suara dari seberang.

"Kaa san?"

**.**

**.**

_**.TBC...**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

A/N : Chapter dua sepi ... #nangis

Apakah saya masih mampu melanjutkannya?

Saya jadi ragu karena tidak ada review, jadi dengan sangat saya mohon reviewnya ya? #nangis lagi.

Hehehehehe, buat Yuko, makasih ya reviewnya. Aku malu kalo harus promo, fic ku kan yah gitu deh, hahahhaha.

Tapi aku tetep butuh dukungan reader lhow...

Once again i say ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU untuk para reader yang udah mau baca dan review ato cuma baca doang nggak papa deh, yang penting terima kasih .

**See again in the next chapter.**

*jika ada dukungan, #pundung


	4. Kanojo Ni Tsuite

Chapter 4 : Kanojo Ni Tsuite

Naruto selalu punya Om MasaKishi dan SAO punya nya Mr. Kawahara Reki, kalo ceritanya punya saya.

Buat Warning, segala macam warning pasti ada disini, dari yang halus sampe yang kasar. *iyyyyuuuuhhh?

Pleasse Read and Review my story.

Arigatou. :)

**;**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**. . . . . . .**

_Dan aku ingat ketika salah satu detektif dengan perlahan memindahkan lilin tumbang tersebut ke atas meja belajar ini. Kenapa mereka tidak curiga atau membawanya saja. Hhh,_

_Drrrrrrtttt drrrrttttt_

_Ku tersadar dari lamunanku dan segera mengangkat telponku tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponku._

"_Moshi moshi..." terdengar suara dari seberang._

"_Kaa san?"_

_**.**_

**End of Sasuke POV**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke berdiri disamping mobilnya, kedua tangannya dimasukkan kedalam saku celana hitam yang tengah dikenakannya. Kemeja berwarna senada dengan celana dan memiliki garis-garis vertikal putih dipadu dengan dasi berwarna merah maroon yang tengah bergoyang perlahan dipermainkan angin sore. Tatapan Sasuke tampak sendu melihat rumah megah yang berdiri didepannya dengan dua buah tiang super besar sebagai penyangga rumah. Terdapat pula dua jalan untuk masuk dan keluar dari rumah yang bisa dibilang seperti istana itu. Sepanjang jalan masuk dan keluar dihiasi dengan bunga lavender yang tertata rapi dipinggir jalannya. Sasuke menunduk, mata dan hatinya teras panas, lavender? Tentu saja mengingatkannya pada orang yang selama ini dia cari-cari, Hinata ya tentu saja gadis itu.

Sasuke melangkahkan kakinya memasuki pintu gerbang yang menjulang tinggi. Dua orang satpam membukakan pintu untuknya sebelum mereka membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke. Langkah kakinya tampak ragu menyusuri jalanan sunyi ditemani dengan angin yang menggoyangkan lavender-lavender kecil yang tampak mulai bersemi. Dan disini dia sekarang, didepan pintu rumahnya. Mansion Uchiha.

**.**

"Kenapa kau membenci Hinata, Sasuke?"

"Aku tidak membencinya Kaa san, aku hanya... aku..?"

"Tidak menyukainya?" Mikoto terus memojokkan putra bungsunya. Sasuke hanya dapat memijat pelan pelipisnya.

"Aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman Kaa san," desis Sasuke sambil menatap Kaa san nya dengan tatapan sedih. Topeng dinginnya sudah hilang semenjak Kaa san nya memancing emosi Sasuke dari awal pertemuan mereka semenjak beberapa bulan lalu.

"Apa yang tidak kau nyamankan dari Hinata sayang?" nada suara Mikoto terdengar kembali melembut.

Sasuke tampak berpikir sejenak. Membenahi posisi duduknya yang tidak nyaman, kemudian dia menutup kedua kelopak matanya, menyembunyikan kelereng hitam mempesona miliknya. Sasuke menghela nafas perlahan. Dia kembali membuka matanya dan menatap Kaa san nya dalam-dalam,

"Apa yang Kaa san rasakan ketika orang yang selama ini Kaa san anggap saudara lalu tiba-tiba Kaa san harus menikahinya?" pertanyaan Sasuke membuat Mikoto diam. Dalam beberapa detik hanya terdengar detik jam yang berjalan perlahan.

"Kenapa harus aku? Bukan Itachi nii saja Kaa san?" Sasuke kembali menutup matanya. Namun ada sesuatu yang tengah bergolak didadanya. Seperti emm rasa tidak ikhlas mengucapkannya.

"Karena Hinata mencintaimu, bukan Itachi."

Apakah ada halilintar yang tengah menggelegar dengan aura pekat disekitar Sasuke? Atau justru taman bunga yang harum dengan background bunga musim semi yang mengelilingi Sasuke. Wajah datarnya tidak terbaca. Namun, bagaimana dengan hatinya? Ada rasa bahagia? Atau rasa kecewa? Mengertikah Sasuke? Aku sendiri tidak mengerti(?).

Yang Mikoto tahu semenjak Hinata tinggal dengan mereka diusianya yang ketiga dan Sasuke yang kesebelas, Sasuke tidak pernah menganggap Hinata ada. Apalagi saat itu Itachi dikirim ke Suna untuk sekolah dan mengurus cabang perusahaan disana setelah Sasuke sembuh.

Sikap cuek dan sangat tidak pedulinya membuat Hinata diam-diam sering menangis ketika malam. Ya, Mikoto sering memergoki Hinata menangis, Mikoto dapat merasakan perasaan yang tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu dalam hidup Hinata. Dan sangat jelas Hinata memperlakukan Sasuke berbeda dari Itachi.

Sampai akhirnya Sasuke memutuskan untuk kuliah di Suna menyusul Itachi nii dan Hana nee, istri nii san nya, dan tinggal bersama mereka. Karena kejeniusannya, pada tahun ketiga Sasuke sudah menyelesaikan kuliahnya dan Sasuke pun melanjutkan studynya ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

Beberapa tahun kemudian Sasuke sudah mengepalai cabang perusahaan Uchiha dibagian selatan Konoha dekat dengan Suna. Sasuke sengaja meminta bekerja disana agar dia bisa dekat dengan Itachi dan tetap tinggal dengan Itachi. Alasan simple tapi mengganggu bagi Itachi.

Hari itu tanggal 1 Juli, musim panas pertama yang akan dia lewati bersama Karin, teman satu jurusan dan seangkatannya dulu sewaktu kuliah. Yah, jika Sasuke tidak salah ingat. Gadis berambut merah maroon dan berkacamata tersebut menyatakan perasaannya pada Sasuke saat mereka tanpa sengaja bertemu kembali pada malam perayaan Hanabi untuk menyambut musim panas.

Sasuke hanya dapat menatap gadis yang tengah dirundung kecemasan dari sorot matanya yang tampak gelisah dengan tatapan datar andalannya. Hanya satu hal yang terlintas dalam otak Sasuke. Dia akan mencoba membuka hatinya untuk gadis ini dan melupakan seseorang yang sering mengganggu pikirannya selama ini. Meskipun Sasuke tidak terlalu mengenal Karin, tetapi Sasuke hanya ingin sesuatu yang mengganggunya selama ini hilang dari perasaannya.

Sepertinya Itachi tidak menyukai hubungan mereka. Terbukti beberapa hari setelahnya dia menelpon ayahnya dan tiba-tiba saja sang ayah langsung menikahkannya dengan Hinata, gadis kelas dua SMA yang selama ini, errr mungkin iya mungkin tidak selalu mengganggu, ah, mungkin dia anggap adik, Sasuke sulit mendefinisikannya. Dan bahkan Sasuke belum bilang setuju atas keputusan ayahnya tetapi mereka sudah tinggal seatap, tentu saja ayahnya membelikan rumah yang dekat dengan tempatnya bekerja.

Satu hal yang tidak mungkin Sasuke lupakan adalah senyum kemenangan dari sang Aniki atas pengusiran Sasuke secara tidak langsung dari rumahnya. Sebegitu merepotkannya kah Sasuke bagi Itachi nii, Hana nee dan dua orang anak mereka? Ooh, jika memikirkannya lagi, kepala Sasuke serasa ingin pecah saja.

"Sasuke?" Mikoto melambai-lambaikan tangan kanannya didepan wajah Sasuke yang tampak melamun semenjak pernyataan Mikoto beberapa saat yang lalu.

"Ah! I-itu..." sejak kapan Sasuke ikut gagap seperti Hinata?

Mikoto membenahi posisi duduknya. Dia menatap anak bungsunya sejenak sambil menghela nafas sebelum akhirnya dia menatap langit biru diatasnya. Angin semilir membelai rambut panjangnya yang tidak diikat, membawa bau harum musim semi yang sebentar lagi akan datang dan membuatnya kembali pada masa lalu yang selalu ingin dia kubur dalam-dalam. Masa lalu tentang sahabatnya dulu.

**.**

_**14 tahun yang lalu...**_

Uchiha Mikoto mengenal wanita pucat didepannya itu sudah semenjak mereka duduk dibangku SMA sekitar dua puluh tahun yang lalu. Mereka adalah sahabat sejati sejak mereka saling mengenal waktu pertama kali masuk SMA. Mikoto mengenalnya sebagai gadis pendiam dan ramah namun penggila game online. Karena setiap ada waktu senggang disela-sela belajarnya, gadis itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk bermain game online.

Namun, sahabat pendiamnya ini tetap saja menjadi pesaing utamanya dalam hal memperebutkan gelar gadis terpintar di sekolahnya. Bagi Mikoto, sahabat keturunan Hyuuga itu sangatlah hebat dalam berbagai kegiatan, meskipun dia pendiam namun dia bisa olahraga dan pintar dalam pelajaran. Mikoto sangat menyayanginya, Hyuuga Hotaru, ibu dari menantunya sekarang Hyuuga Hinata.

Selama satu semester di tahun pertamanya di SMA, Mikoto dan Hotaru adalah sahabat paling dikenal diseluruh SMA Heian tempat mereka belajar. Namun meskipun mereka sahabat, Hotaru adalah orang yang sangat tertutup terutama mengenai masalah keluarganya. Yang Mikoto pernah dengar Hyuuga adalah keluarga yang penuh dengan misteri. Aura mistik mereka sangat terlihat disetiap rumah hunian keluarga Hyuuga.

Sepertinya tidak dengan Hotaru. Menurut perasaan Mikoto, aura Hotaru hanya terkesan tenang dan tersembunyi. Konon, Hyuuga memiliki benda pusaka yang harus dijaga secara turun temurun dengan nyawa mereka oleh anak sulung keluarga Souke atau keluarga utama dalam keturunan Hyuuga. Namun, Mikoto tidak pernah berani menanyakannya pada Hotaru.

Musim semi ditahun keduanya di SMA, Mikoto tidak pernah lagi melihat Hotaru. Yang Mikoto dengar dari kepala sekolahnya, Hotaru melanjutkan sekolahnya di Amerika bersama calon suaminya. Dan sampai Mikoto menikah serta memiliki dua orang putra, dia tidak pernah mendengar kabar tentang Hotaru.

Saat itu adalah pertengahan bulan September. Pepohonan disepanjang jalan tertiup angin yang cukup kencang. Udara terasa agak dingin, membuat Mikoto dan suaminya, Uchiha Fugaku, memilih beranjak memasuki rumah. Sebelumnya mereka tengah asyik menikmati bulan purnama paling indah sepanjang tahun.

Mikoto berjalan perlahan mendekati kedua putra lelakinya yang tengah sibuk didepan komputer. Uchiha Itachi, sang kakak tampak tengah mengajari sesuatu yang menyenangkan kepada adik kecilnya yang berusia tiga tahun, Uchiha Sasuke. Mereka berdua tampak asyik sehingga tidak menyadari kehadiran Mikoto.

Semakin mendekat Mikoto dapat melihat bahwa kedua putranya sedang bermain game. Mikoto mengerutkan alisnya karena kedua putranya memainkan game girl, sepertinya. Kehidupan dalam game tampak menyenangkan, itu yang dapat Mikoto tangkap.

Sebelum beranjak meninggalkan kedua putranya, ada sesuatu yang menggelitik matanya. Tampak sebuah nama familiar disudut layar game, **SAO** by _**Hyutaru**__. _Mikoto membelalakkan matanya Hyutaru adalah _nickname _yang selalu dipakai sahabatnya ketika bermain game. Namun Mikoto tidak pernah mencari tahu meskipun rasa penasaran selalu menggelitiknya.

Dalam tahun-tahun berikutnya SAO dikenal sebagai game kebahagiaan. Semakin banyak yang memainkannya karena game tersebut membawa kebahagiaan bagi pemainnya. Akhirnya Mikoto pun mencari tahu tentang pembuat game tersebut.

Hyuuga Hotaru, terkenal sebagai pembuat game paling menyenangkan yang tersebar diseluruh dunia. Game yang paling banyak diminati adalah SAO, game yang bertemakan kehidupan sehari-hari. Game ini paling banyak dimainkan oleh para gadis. Saat itu Mikoto berharap dapat bertemu dengan sahabat yang dikasihinya itu sekali lagi. Dan dari sinilah awal dimulainya cerita pernikahan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka akan bertemu denganmu dalam keadaan seperti ini, Hotaru chan." Mikoto menggenggam erat sebelah tangan sahabatnya yang kini terbaring lemah di ranjang rumah sakit. Air matanya mengalir deras dari kedua pelupuknya yang tampak menghitam. Sepertinya Mikoto terlihat kurang tidur.

Hotaru hanya dapat tersenyum lemah melihat sahabat disampingnya itu. Dia merasa sangat bangga memiliki sahabat seperti Mikoto. Mikoto rela membagi waktunya demi dia dan putra bungsunya yang saat ini juga tengah sakit parah, mungkin putranya tersebut juga sama-sama tengah berusaha menghadapi maut seperti Hotaru.

Hotaru mengangsurkan sebuah surat dengan amplop berwarna coklat panjang pada Mikoto. Mikoto menatapnya penuh tanya. Penyakit kanker stadium akhir yang sudah sangat parah diderita Hotaru membuatnya tidak dapat bicara dan sulit bergerak. Namun matanya mengisyaratkan Mikoto agar membukanya.

Surat pernyataan donor jantung dari Hyuuga Hotaru kepada Uchiha Sasuke membuat kedua onyx kelam Mikoto yang dipenuhi air mata membola. Dia sangat terkejut dengan keputusan sahabatnya tersebut. Ketika dia akan memprotes keputusan Hotaru, yang Mikoto dapati hanyalah mata tertutup dan sebuah senyum penuh ketenangan dari sahabatnya tersebut.

Mikoto menangis dalam diam. Salju diluar tampak turun begitu derasnya. Angin yang berhembus membuat pohon-pohon yang terlihat dari jendela kamar rumah sakit tampak bergoyang pelan. Sebuah surat terjatuh. Sebuah surat kecil dari Hotaru yang menyatakan agar Mikoto menjaga Hinata.

Suara gaduh segera terdengar, beberapa orang dokter dan suster segera membawa Hotaru keruang operasi. Hinata menangis. Gadis kecil berusia tiga tahun itu terbangun. Dia berlari mengikuti ibunya sambil menggendong sebuah kotak kecil berwarna hitam. Dan kata terakhir yang masih bisa didengar Mikoto adalah...

"Maafkan Kaa san Hinata." Mikoto terkejut. Jadi Hotaru tadi belum meninggal? Betapa cerobohnya dia karena berpikir Hotaru sudah pergi tanpa mengecek alat pendeteksi jantungnya.

**.**

"Jadi Danna sudah tahu?" Mikoto setengah berteriak dihadapan suaminya. Dia tampak menahan emosi sehingga berteriak dihadapan suaminya. Air mata yang sejak tadi menetes tidak pernah berhenti mengalir. Fugaku hanya bisa diam, sementara Itachi hanya mampu menenangkan Hinata yang menangis dalam pelukannya.

"Hotaru menyuruhku diam." Akhirnya Fugaku angkat bicara meskipun dengan nada dinginnya.

"Bukan berarti anda harus menyetujuinya tanpa memberitahu saya terlebih dahulu."

Mikoto menggedong Hinata. Dia masih menatap Fugaku dengan tatapan tidak percayanya.

"Tapi Sasuke anak kita dan dia membutuhkannya," desis Fugaku.

Mikoto memasukkan Hinata kedalam mantel tebalnya. Kemudian dia berjalan meninggalkan suami dan putra sulungnya didepan ruang operasi. Air mata yang tidak berhenti mengalir membuat pandangannya memburam. Dengan lembut dan penuh kasih sayang Mikoto mengelus punggung kecil Hinata agar tenang.

Kasihan, gadis sekecil Hinata harus menanggung beban seberat ini. Ayahnya yang seorang teknisi Jepang dan bekerja di Amerika telah meninggal dalam sebuah kebakaran saat Hinata berusia satu tahun. Dan tahun lalu, dalam keterlambatannya Hotaru telah divonis memiliki penyakit kanker otak stadium akhir. Hotaru pun memutuskan kembali ke Jepang, tepatnya ke Konoha, untuk menjalani perawatan dan meninggal di kampung halamannya.

Apakah seharusnya ayah Fugaku yang patut disalahkan karena telah menurunkan penyakit jantung kepada anak dan cucunya. Seharusnya cukup adik Fugaku saja yang meninggal karena serangan jantung, tidak harus Sasuke ikut-ikutan menanggung penyakit tersebut sehingga membuat Hotaru mendonorkan jantungnya. Mungkin saja sisa hidup Hotaru masih bisa membuat Hinata bersenang-senang.

Hinata telah terlelap dalam pelukan Mikoto. Saat ini yang dikhawatirkannya adalah apakah operasi Sasuke berjalan lancar dan bagaimana cara menjelaskannya kelak pada Hinata tentang perbedaan mata yang jelas diantara mereka. Yang terpenting adalah Mikoto berjanji akan menjaga Hinata dengan nyawanya.

Operasi Sasuke jelas berjalan lancar. Sasuke hidup layaknya anak normal lainnya dan Hinata diterima dengan baik oleh keluarga besar Uchiha serta Mikoto mengganti marga Hinata menjadi Uchiha pula. Semenjak meninggalnya Hotaru, SAO dan game-game ciptaan Hotaru lainnya resmi ditutup.

Pada usianya yang ke lima belas tahun, Mikoto menceritakan semua tentang Hinata dan keluarganya hanya yang Mikoto ketahui saja. Awalnya Hinata memang shock dan terpuruk, namun kasih sayang yang didapatnya dari keluarga Uchiha membuatnya bangkit kembali. Sehingga saat pernikahannya dengan Sasuke untuk sementara Hinata dapat kembali menyandang marga Hyuuganya.

**.**

"Dan seharusnya kau tahu Nak, bahwa Hinata mencintaimu dengan tulus, bukan karena jantung ibunya yang berdetak dalam dirimu sehingga dia meminta balas budi mu. Dia mencintaimu karena dia memang mencintaimu." Mikoto mengakhiri ceritanya dengan linangan air mata.

Sasuke terdiam, Mikoto juga menangis dalam diam. Hanya terdengar angin musim semi yang berhembus perlahan menebar aroma bunga lavender dan sakura yang tertanam rapi di halaman belakang Mansion Uchiha.

Sasuke beranjak dari duduknya tanpa berpamitan pada Kaa san nya. Dia berjalan perlahan melewati dapur, ruang keluarga dan ruang tamu. Sasuke terus berjalan sampai dia tiba didepan mobilnya. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke sudah melaju dijalanan Konoha.

Kamar itu masih sama seperti saat Sasuke meninggalkannya beberapa jam yang lalu. Aroma mawar masih memenuhi ruang sunyi yang hanya diterangi oleh lilin maroon yang sama. Sasuke berjalan dan kemudian menduduiki kursi yang ditinggalkannya tadi. Dengan tatapan datar Sasuke menatap lilin maroon tersebut. Tangan kanannya secara perlahan terangkat untuk memegangi dadanya.

"Sakit," gumam Sasuke, kemudian dia menumpukan kedua tangannya diatas meja dan menidurkan kepalanya diatas kedua tangannya. Mata Sasuke terasa berat dan kemudian dia tertidur.

Cahaya keperakan keluar dari api diatas lilin tersebut kemudian menyebar dan membentuk butiran-butiran bunga api yang menghujani tubuh Sasuke.

**.**

Sasuke merasa bagai terlempar ke dunia lain. Tubuhnya terhempas diatas sebuah karpet berwarna ungu. Aroma lavender menyeruak memenuhi indera penciumannya. Pandangan Sasuke juga tidak terlalu jelas, buram lebih tepatnya. Seperti kaca berembun. Namun meskipun samar-samar Sasuke dapat melihat ada seseorang berambut sebahu tengah duduk membelakanginya.

Seorang gadis kecil tepatnya. Dia duduk bersila tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke terjatuh. Sasuke pun menghampirinya dan berdiri dibelakang gadis tersebut. Ternyata gadis itu tengah membuat origami angsa berwarna-warni dalam jumlah yang banyak. Lalu apa yang Sasuke lakukan disini? Bermimpikah dia? Tidak ada yang terlalu jelas di ruangan ini kecuali gadis itu.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian gadis itu membereskan origaminya dan memasukkannya kedalam sebuah kantong kertas. Dia tampak melirik jam dinding yang terlihat pukul 23.01 dan buru-buru pergi, entah kenapa sebuah naluri menyuruh Sasuke untuk mengikuti gadis itu.

Sesampainya didepan sebuah kamar, gadis yang berjalan mengendap-endap itu segera masuk dengan sangat hati-hati seperti takut akan membangunkan penghuninya dan menutup pintu dengan sangat perlahan pula.

_STOP! SASUKE'S ZONE. _Sasuke membelalakkan kedua onyx kelamnya. Ini adalah pintu kamarnya. Dia sangat mengingat bahwa tulisan tersebut dia tempel beberapa saat setelah Sasuke mendapat juara 1 lomba _speaking_ se Jepang waktu di SMP dulu. Dengan buru-buru Sasuke membuka pintu kamar tersebut. Ya, berarti orang yang telah menyelesaikan origami untuk festival tahunan sekolahnya adalah gadis kecil tersebut. Dan hanya satu orang gadis yang tinggal di rumahnya selain Kaa san.

Ceklek! Cahaya putih keluar dari kamar tersebut, menyilaukan pandangan Sasuke. Sasuke memincingkan kedua matanya saking silaunya cahaya. Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Sasuke terasa ringan, dia bagai tersedot kedalam cahaya putih yang menyilaukan tersebut.

**.**

Sasuke tersentak bangun dari tidurnya. Bagai ada yang melemparnya kembali ke dunia nyata. Kemejanya basah oleh keringat, begitu pula wajah dan rambutnya. Nafas Sasuke tampak terengah-engah, dia menatap berkeliling dan mendapati kamar Hinata yang sepi seperti biasanya. Lilin dihadapannya masih menyala, Sasuke pun berdiri dan dia berjalan keluar kamar.

"Mungkin aku butuh mandi," pikir Sasuke, berusaha menghilangkan perasaan tidak nyaman dari mimpinya barusan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Senja baru saja menghilang diufuk barat. Garis kemerahan yang biasanya menemani sang mentari turun ke peraduannya pun telah menghilang beberapa saat yang lalu. Cakrawala tampak mulai menggelap dan cahaya sang mentari tergantikan oleh cahaya redup rembulan musim semi.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan diantara keramaian. Ini adalah pertengahan bulan April, sebagian besar penduduk Konoha berkumpul bersama kerabat, keluarga ataupun teman untuk merayakan Hanami. Dibawah pohon-pohon Sakura yang tampak bermekaran disediakan kursi-kursi dan meja-meja sementara disepanjang jalan terdapat toko-toko penjual makanan.

Didekat danau, dibawah sebuah pohon Sakura yang tampak belum mekar semua, duduk dua orang pria diatas sebuah tikar. Ditengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah meja bundar yang dipenuhi makanan dari yang berat sampai yang ringan dan sebuah teko ocha hangat sebagai minumannya.

"Yo! Teme, kami sudah menunggumu dari tadi," teriak pria berambut pirang dengan tiga buah garis horizontal dimasing-masing pipinya. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan sebuah gumaman tidak jelas.

Sasuke menatap ngeri makanan yang begitu banyak dihadapannya. Kemudian dia duduk bersila diantara keduanya. Si pria kuncir nanas menatap Sasuke dengan malas.

"Tatapanmu mencemooh Sasuke. Makan saja, kami yang traktir." ucap Shikamaru.

Naruto mengancungkan kedua jempolnya dan tersenyum secerah matahari siang tadi. Shikamaru menanggapinya dengan memutar kedua bola matanya bosan sementara Sasuke masih bertahan dengan ekspresi datarnya.

"Itadakimasu." Mereka mengucapkannya bersama-sama dan mulai melahap makanannya dengan tenang. Tetapi tidak untuk Naruto, pemimpin perusahaan percetakan komik ternama ini makan dengan sangat lahapnya, bahkan terkesan seperti tidak makan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Bisakah kau makan dengan normal," desis Shikamaru karena malu melihat tingkah sahabatnya. Pria penasehat umum kenegaraan ini tampak benar-benar kecewa dengan tingkah Naruto yang tidak sepantasnya sebagai seorang pimpinan.

"Aku tidak tahu," Sasuke menggeleng, "Yang aku tahu hanya sebuah pesan yang menyuruh Hinata untuk menyalakan lilin tersebut." Lanjut Sasuke setelah menceritakan kejanggalan dibalik menghilangnya Hinata.

"Mungkin saja lilin tersebut yang membuat Hinata menghilang. Kau tahu sendirikan sejarah keluarga Hyuuga sebelum akhirnya mereka semua pindah ke pedalaman Desa Getsu," terang Shikamaru.

"Hn. Kaa san ku juga berkata bahwa Hyuuga memiliki benda pusaka yang dijaga turun-temurun dengan nyawa mereka."

"Hiiiyyy. Menyeramkan sekali. Atau jangan-jangan Hinata diambil sebagai tumbal roh penjaga benda pusaka tersebut," Naruto berkata dengan wajah yang menakutkan.

Sebuah siku-siku muncul didahi Sasuke tanda dia sedang kesal. Dengan cepat Shikamaru memukul kepala sahabat bodohnya itu.

"Ittai. Kenapa kau memukulku baka," geram Naruto sambil mengusap-usap kepalanya yang sakit.

"Aku benar-benar tidak habis pikir Minato jii san menyerahkan kedudukannya padamu," Shikamaru mengambil tusuk gigi dan menyelipkannya dimulut.

"Karena aku pewaris tunggal baka," Naruto semakin geram dengan Shikamaru.

"Aku akan pulang," Sasuke mulai berdiri dan mengambil tas kerjanya.

"Kau yakin tidak ingin mendiskusikannya lagi?" tanya Shikamaru yang juga bersiap-siap untuk pergi.

"Tidak. Jika lilin itu memang membuat Hinata menghilang maka lilin itu juga harus membuatnya kembali." Sasuke segera meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang tengah berpandangan tidak mengerti. Walaupun Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tahu caranya.

Tap... tap... tap... Sreeeekkkk

Udara pengap bercampur aroma mawar menusuk indera penciuman Sasuke. Dia memasuki kamar Hinata lagi semenjak beberapa minggu yang lalu dia tinggalkan karena sebuah mimpi aneh. Sasuke meletakkan tas kerjanya diatas ranjang kusam milik Hinata yang spreinya tidak diganti selama berbulan-bulan. Sasuke baru menyadari bahwa tempat ini sangat berdebu.

Sasuke kembali duduk diatas kursi dan menatap lilin maroon yang apinya bergoyang karena pergerakannya. Dia terus menatap lilin dihadapannya. Aroma mawar semakin kuat tercium. Tanpa sadar Sasuke kembali tertidur dihadapan lilin tersebut. Dan butiran-butiran bunga api kembali menghujani tubuh Sasuke.

**.**

Lagi-lagi Sasuke berada ditempat yang tidak jelas. Sepanjang Sasuke memandang hanya buram yang dapat dilihatnya. Namun samar-samar dia masih bisa melihat. Sepertinya dia berdiri disebuah taman belakang rumah, karena Sasuke dapat melihat sebuah kolam renang tanpa air tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Dan kalau tidak salah lihat juga, dia melihat beberapa pohon Sakura berjajar rapi dibelakangnya. Tampak jalan setapak yang dipenuhi tumpukan salju dibawah kakinya.

Taman ini tampak familiar. Sasuke merasa sering berada disini. Angin berhembus perlahan menusuk kulit Sasuke yang hanya berbalut kemeja hitamnya. Kenapa musim digin? Bukankah Sasuke baru saja merayakan Hanami berama Shikamaru dan Naruto?

"Ittai." Sasuke menatap kearah rumah didepannya karena mendengar sebuah teriakan dan bunyi benda terjatuh. Dia segera berlari dan menembus sebuah pintu hingga dia tersungkur dilantai marmer yang dingin.

"Hah!" Sasuke terkejut karena dirinya dapat menembus pintu tanpa membukanya. Namun keterkejutannya berakhir ketika sebuah suara terdengar,

"Nona, biar saya bantu. Lihatlah luka-luka ditanga Nona semakin banyak."

"Tidak perlu Midori san, saya bisa sendiri."

Sasuke segera mendongak. Dua suara berbeda tersebut Sasuke sangat mengenalnya. Dan benar saja, Sasuke mendapati Midori san bekas pelayan di rumahnya dulu. Sasuke menoleh kesisi lain dan mendapati Hinata tengah tersenyum membawa sebuah panci yang dipenuhi coklat dengan jari-jarinya yang diplester.

Sasuke hanya dapat diam mematung. Seakan-akan ada sesuatu yang memaksanya untuk terus melihat perjuangan seorang gadis kelas 4 SD tengah membuat coklat. Beberapa kali Midori menawarkan bantuan namun ditolaknya.

"Coklat ini harus benar-benar buatan Hinata. Karena Hinata ingin memeberikannya pada orang yang Hinata sayangi." Hinata tersenyum dengan tulus. Wajah manisnya membuat Sasuke tanpa sadar memerah.

"Berjuanglah Nona Hinata." Midori menatap majikannya dengan cemas.

"Hai'." Hinata mengangguk sambil menuangkan coklat beraroma mocca kedalam cetakan berbentuk hati berukuran sedang. Sasuke masih berdiri mematung didepan pintu, dia menatap keseriusan Hinata dalam membuat coklat tersebut. Kemudian Hinata menghiasinya dengan krim capuccino dan potongan buah strawberry.

"Selesai." Hinata bersorak riang. Dia menyodorkan sisa coklat kepada Midori untuk dicicipi.

Midori mengernyit dan Hinata tampak sangat khawatir.

"Enak... tapi kenapa tidak manis?" tanya Midori.

"Karena Sasuke nii tidak suka manis." Usai Hinata mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, sekitar Sasuke terasa berputar kepalanya didera rasa pusing yang luar biasa.

Ketika dia merasa keadaan membaik, tempatnya berpijak telah berganti. Kini dihadapannya duduk seorang gadis berkuncir ekor kuda. Gadis itu tengah memeluk sesuatu, bahunya bergetar dan terdengar suara isak tangis yang pelan namun memilukan.

Sasuke menyadari bahwa tempat ini adalah kamarnya. Dan gadis itu pastilah... Sasuke berusaha meraihnya namun, tangannya tidak dapat menyentuh gadis didepannya. Sasuke mulai menyadari sesuatu, dia membuang coklat tidak bertuan yang tergeletak diatas meja belajarnya. Sasuke tidak suka manis dan coklat adalah benda manis. Jadi, tanpa berpikir panjang Sasuke langsung membuang coklat yang dikiranya dari para fans girlnya itu.

"Hinata... maafkan aku. Itu pasti valentine terburukmu," gumam Sasuke. Air matanya meleleh perlahan.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan pusing luar biasa sakitnya. Sekitar Sasuke kembali berputar-putar. Dihadapannya kini terpampang jelas memori-memori yang tidak perah dia ketahui. Memori kehidupan Hinata dan setiap tingkah laku Hinata yang menunjukkan rasa sayangnya pada Sasuke. Memori tersebut terus berputar dikepala Sasuke, terus berganti-ganti menunjukkan setiap perjuangan Hinata untuk mendapat perhatian Sasuke dan juga tangis Hinata akan perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Sasuke merasakan dadanya begitu sesak dan sakit. Jantungnya berdetak tidak normal. Ketika cahaya putih bersinar menyelimuti dirinya, Sasuke merasakan dia melewati jalan sempit yang menghimpit tubuhnya dan melemparnya kembali pada kesadarannya.

"HINATA!" Sasuke berteriak sekuat yang bisa dia lakukan ketika kesadarannya kembali. Seluruh tubuhnya tampak basah kuyup oleh keringat. Tulang dan sendinya terasa lemas bahkan untuk berdiri saja Sasuke tidak mampu.

Paru-parunya terasa tidak dapat menampung udara yang masuk. Kepalanya benar pusing dan sangat berat. Beberapa kali Sasuke mngerang kesakitan. Cahaya mentari pagi menembus masuk melalu kaca jendela Hinata yang masih tertutup membuat Sasuke memincingkan sebelah matanya karena silau. Namun, Sasuke merasakan panasnya api dan tiba-tiba saja lilin didepannya berkobar besar membuat Sasuke reflek terjatuh kebelakang. Dan kepalanya menghantam lantai dengan cukup keras.

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**.**

**.**

Gyaaaaaaaaa... jari-jariku keriting.

Ni fic aku ketik dalam semalem looohhh #curcol.

Sebenarnya chap yang ini uda mulai aku garap waktu hari raya, tapi karena kebanyakan job ke rumah temen baru hari selasa kemarin bisa aku lanjutin teruuuusssss pumpung nih ide lagi mengalir deras sederas sungai belakang rumah. Gyahahahahaha.

Oh ya, buat yang review kenapa fic nya sedikit sebenarnya ada dua alasan yang pertama karena pengen bikin penasaran reader dan yang kedua takut kalo ficnya kepanjangan reader jadi bosan bacanya #sedih. Tapi masalahnya reader penasaran gak ya sama fic saya #nyengir.

Menurut saya ceritanya dari chapter ke chapter kok semakin tidak jelas ya, benarkah? *nanya ke reader sambil ngancem. Ha ha ha

Oh iya saya juga mau minta maaf kepada Mr. Kawahara Reki karena SAO yang saya cantumkan disini penciptanya bukan Mr. Kawahara. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. #bungkuk-bungkukin badan. Dari awal saya sudah niat minjem bener-bener minjem dan nanti kalau ficnya sudah selesai saya balikin lagi Mister, tapi Kiritonya saya sandera ya buat jaminan. *digeplak sendal Mr. Kawahara.

Oke dah, cusss ke balesan review... Ihihihihihih...

**Hel Hazelnut : **Ahayhayhayhay... makasi lho masih suka fic saya. Hehehehe. Btw nih saya kurang tahu kepribadian Mikoto yang lebih jauh dan buat Sasuke dia memang lagi OOC, makanya segala macam warning saya cantumkan, hahahahaha. Wah kalau battle sepertinya saya kurang pede, takut tambah bikin reader kecewa, di chap 4 ini SAO saya cantumkan sebagai game girl, yang ringan-ringan gitu, jadi maaf ya #sedih . Tapi arigatou ya atas dukungan dan reviewnya, ikuti terus fic saya, oke... :)

**KumbangBimbang : **Pasti ketemu kok, jadi ikutin terus ya fic saya. Arigatou :)

**Suka snsd : **Tidak kok, tidak di discontinued. Saya kemarin lagi sibuk ngurusin KRS jadi updatenya agak lama. Ah Arigatou kalo gitu, saya merasa tersanjung atas reviewnya. Ikuti terus fic saya ya. :)

**Twinsone : **Salam kenal juga. Iya saya awalnya juga takut kalu fic saya sepi terus. Tapi berhubung ada yang review saya merasa ada semangat lagi, yeyeyeye. Ah, arigatou atas dukungannya. Ikuti terus fic saya, uukkkeeyyy. :D

**Q : **Iya ini saya sudah update, kemarin-kemarin sibuk ama KRS. Hehehehe. Saya buat KiriHina karena kemarin waktu nyoba cari" gak ketemu, jadi saya pengen buat adegan KiriHina. Arigatou atas reviewnya dan ikuti terus fic saya ya. :)

**Kazumi Haruka : **Arigatou atas dukungannya dan uda mau nungguin fic saya. Maaf update lama sibuk KRS soalnya. :D Ikuti terus fic saya ya. ;)

**Jun30 : **Siiipppplaaahhh. :D Ikuti terus fic saya ya... ;)

**See you in the next chapter, friends. :D**

**Arigatou and Jaaaaa jaaaaa.**

**Muaaaccchhh muuaaacchhh. #ngakak**


	5. Yuuki Asuna

Cahaya kekuningan tampak membentuk garis lurus melalui celah jendela yang tidak tertutup gorden, menerangi sebuah ruangan pengap berdebu dengan berbagai macam barang-barang yang sudah tidak terpakai. Seorang gadis berpakaian santai dengan rambut indigo panjang yang dikuncir kuda tampak sedang mencari sesuatu. Dari pelipisnya mengalir beberapa butir keringat yang menetes membasahi masker diwajahnya. Jari-jari mungilnya tampak sedang membuka lembaran-lembaran kusam dari sebuah buku bersampul biru tua. Kedua mata peraknya bergerak-gerak menelusuri setiap gambar dari album yang tidak sengaja dia temukan diantara tumpukan buku-buku paket lamanya.

"Kenapa semua fotonya rusak?" gumam gadis tersebut yang ternyata adalah Hinata.

Jari-jarinya kembali membuka lembar demi lembar album foto tersebut. Ketika sebuah ketukan dipintu mengejutkannya, Hinata segera berbalik dan meletakkan album tersebut sembarangan.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan didalam Hinata?" tanya seorang wanita paruh baya berambut pendek yang berdiri diambang pintu gudang.

"Ah, Kaa san. Tidak, a-aku sedang mencari beberapa buku yang mungkin bisa a-aku jadikan referensi untuk tugasku," jawab Hinata sambil membuka maskernya.

"Kamu bisa membelinya Hinata. Nanti Kaa san temani, sekarang kita sarapan dulu. Tou san dan Yui sudah menunggumu." Kyouko menarik lembut pergelangan tangan Hinata dan segera menutup pintu gudangnya. Dua orang wanita berbeda warna rambut tersebut menyusuri lorong menuju ruang makan.

Tanpa mereka sadari sebuah foto terjatuh tidak berdaya ke bawah meja tempat Hinata meletakkan album tadi. Seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat karamel tengah terseyum manis di musim semi sebagai background tempatnya berfoto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 5 : Yuuki Asuna**

**Naruto selalu punya Om MasaKishi dan SAO punya nya Mr. Kawahara Reki, kalo ceritanya punya aku.**

**Buat Warning, segala macam warning pasti ada disini, dari yang halus sampe yang kasar. *iyyyyuuuuhhh? Jadi tolong dimaklumi ya ke-abalan sang author baru.**

**Pleasse Read and Review my story.**

**Arigatou. :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Suara burung terdengar berkicau merdu diantara dahan-dahan rindang sebuah pohon sakura yang tampak bunganya sudah mulai berguguran. Disekelilingnya bangku-bangku panjang mengelilingi pohon yang tampak bewarna indah meskipun hanya tinggal beberapa helai yang menunggu angin untuk membawanya melayang. Disalah satu bangku panjang tersebut duduklah dua insan yang tengah menikmati bento buatan sang gadis. Mereka makan dalam diam, hanya sesekali terdengar sumpit mereka yang beradu dengan kotak bekal.

Disamping mereka, tepatnya disebuah kelas di lantai dua terlihat seorang gadis yang menatap sendu pada pasangan yang menikmati makan siangnya dibawah sana. Rambut pink pekatnya yang senada dengan kedua kelereng matanya tampak diterpa angin musim semi, membawa keharuman bunga sakura yang bermekaran di taman sekolah melalui jendela kelas yang terbuka lebar.

"Mereka benar-benar keterlaluan. Berani-beraninya bermesraan ditempat umum." Gerutu gadis bernama Shinozaki Rika tersebut, sebelah tangannya menggenggam gorden jendela terlalu erat sehingga buku tangannya tampak memutih.

"Jangan kekanakan Rika. Tidak sopan mengintip orang seperti itu." Seorang gadis yang duduk diatas meja langsung menutup buku yang tengah dibacanya. Kedua bola mata gadis bernama Konno Yuki tersebut tampak memutar bosan.

"Tapi... Melihat Kazuto kun yang selalu lengket dengannya... Mereka tidak seharusnya seperti itu di sekolah." Teriak Rika pada akhirnya.

Sebuah tatapan dingin dirasa menusuk penglihatan Rika. Sepasang kekasih di pojok kelas menatap tajam pada gadis yang baru saja mengomentari tentang kemesraan sepasang kekasih lain diluar kelas. Tentu saja mereka juga merasa kalau teman mereka itu tengah menyindir kemesraan mereka juga. Rika tersenyum kecut, dia membungkukkan kepalanya.

"Sorry." Ucapnya perlahan, disusul suara gelak tawa dari arah belakangnya. Kedua pasangan lain tersebut akhirnya memilih untuk keluar kelas.

"Bilang saja kalau Rika nee cemburu sama Kazuto kun dan Hinata nee. Hahahahaha." Kedua kaki mungil gadis tersebut menghentak-hentak diatas meja yang dijadikannya alas tidur tengkurap. Kedua bibir mungilnya tampak terbuka lebar karena tertawa.

"Keiko! Sejak kapan kamu disitu!" Rika menghardik keberadaan adik kelasnya tersebut, kedua bola matanya melotot dengan tangannya yang berkacak pinggang. Gadis hiperaktif itu sering sekali muncul dan menghilang secara tiba-tiba.

"Kamu harus belajar melepasnya." Suara tenang dari Yuki membuat Rika terdiam. Begitu pula dengan tawa Keiko, kelas yang sekarang hanya dihuni mereka saja itu juga tampak lengang.

"Aku... hanya...," Rika meremas ujung roknya. Kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam memperhatikan sepasang sepatu yang dipakainya.

Sreekkk... terdengar suara pintu kelas digeser perlahan oleh seseorang. Membuat Rika, Keiko dan Yuki mendongakkan kepalanya demi melihat siapa yang akan memasuki kelas.

"Konichiwa." Gadis berambut indigo panjang tersenyum lembut pada tiga orang temannya. Disampingnya berdiri pemuda berambut gelap yang juga tengah tersenyum. Kedua jemari mereka saling bertaut mesra, menimbulkan atmosfer kecemburuan yang semakin kentara di kelas tersebut.

"Kazuto kun, Hinata nee." Keiko melompat turun dari meja dan berjalan menghampiri pasangan kekasih yang masih setia berdiri diambang pintu.

"Hay." Kirito mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan menepuk lembut kepala Keiko, membuat gadis yang baru saja menjadi siswa SMA itu tersipu malu.

"Aku akan kembali ke kelasku." kata Keiko cepat, dia tidak dapat menahan rasa malunya dan dengan cepat dia melesat meninggalkan kelas teman-temannya untuk menuju kelasnya sendiri dilantai dasar.

Hinata terkikik geli melihat tingkah laku Keiko, yang entah bagaimana caranya mereka berempat bisa berteman, padahal Keiko baru kelas 1 SMA. Sementara Rika tampak mendengus sebal.

"Jangan mulai lagi." Yuki berbisik pelan, dia turun dari meja dan melangkah kearah Hinata dan Kirito.

"Yuki chan, Rika chan titip Hinata ya." Kirito tersenyum ramah, tangan kanannya mengacak perlahan rambut Hinata membuat gadis berpipi chubby tersebut memerah.

"A-aku bukan anak kecil lagi." Hinata menghindari Kirito dan segera memasuki kelasnya. Kirito pun meninggalkan mereka menuju kelasnya sendiri dengan senyum yang masih melekat dibibirnya.

**.**

"Kamu yakin Hinata, akan mengikuti pelajaran olahraga?" tanya Yuki. Mereka berdua tengah menyusuri lorong yang akan membawa mereka ke lapangan olahraga.

"Ne, Yuki chan. Aku baik-baik saja, kamu tidak perlu khawatir." Hinata tersenyum canggung pada gadis berambut hitam panjang disampingnya.

"Hinata... Hinata..." Terdengar suara teriakan Rika yang membahana disepanjang lorong sepi, sebelah tangannya melambai kearah dua temannya yang berada jauh didepannya. Kedua kaki jenjangnya berlari menimbulkan bunyi berisik yang bergema.

"Kayaba sensei hah .. menyuruh kita untuk hah.. mengambil bola voli di gudang. Hah.. hah..."

"A-atur nafas dulu Rika chan." Hinata mencoba menenangkan Rika yang tengah ngos-ngosan dengan mengelus perlahan punggungnya.

"Tidak papa, ayo!" dengan kecepatan kilat Rika membawa Hinata berlari meninggalkan Yuki yang hanya dapat melihatnya dengan tampang khawatir.

"Apa yang akan kamu lakukan Rika?" Yuki bergumam pelan. Perasaan khawatir menyelimutinya namun dia tidak ingin terlalu ikut campur dengan urusan hati temannya itu. Yuki memutuskan melangkah menuju lapangan olahraga.

"Ah Hinata aku lupa kalau aku harus mengambil absensi terlebih dahulu, kamu bisakan mengambil sendiri bola volinya?" kata Rika ketika mereka sampai didepan gudang perkakas olahraga.

"I-iya. Pergilah." Hinata tampak ragu menjawabnya. Kedua manik lavendernya bergerak gelisah.

"Jaa Hinata." Rika segera berlari meninggalkan sang gadis indigo bersama kegugupannya. Dan Rika segera menghilang di tikungan yang berbeda arah dengan kantor guru. Namun tampaknya Hinata tidak mencurigainya.

Dengan ragu dia membuka kunci gudang, beberapa hari yang lalu dengan semangat membara Keiko menceritakan kalau gudang olahraga sekolah mereka berhantu. Membayangkan cerita Keiko membuat bulu kuduk Hinata meremang seketika.

Pintu terbuka namun tidak ada apa-apa yang ditemukan Hinata disana selain ruangan yang dipenuhi peralatan olahraga. Ruangan itu pun tampak bersih dan rapi, jauh dari kesan seram yang Keiko umbar beberapa hari lalu.

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya pada keranjang dorong yang berisi beberapa bola voli. Ketika kedua tangannya mulai menarik ranjang tersebut, kedua manik lavendernya menemukan sebuah pigora besar yang tergantung di dinding dekat almari. Yang membuat Hinata penasaran bukan sebuah tulisan besar yang menyatakan tentang juara pertama dalam perlombaan bela diri kendo. Tetapi keberadaan Kirito kun nya disana. Memegang sebuah pedang kayu ditangan kiri dan sebuah piala yang dipegang bersamaan dengan seorang gadis cantik. Mereka tampak tersenyum bahagia, sebuah senyum yang menawan.

Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati Hinata. Gadis berambut panjang berwarna coklat karamel yang senada dengan kelereng matanya yang berbinar tersebut tampak memiliki sesuatu yang terhubung dengan Kirito kun. Hinata tidak tahu pasti, hanya sebuah perasaan tidak nyaman. Seperti ada benang merah tak kasat mata yang melingkari kelingking mereka dan berhubungan satu sama lain. Hinata merasa dadanya sesak.

"Si-siapa?" Hinata bergumam pelan. Buku-buku tangannya menggenggam erat pegangan pada ranjang dorong.

Krieett...

Hinata menoleh dengan cepat, beberapa bulir keringat tampak mengaliri pelipisnya.

"Hinata, lama sekali." Gerutu Rika namun tampak sekali kalau dia hanya berpura-pura sebal pada Hinata.

"Ah, Gomen ne Rika chan." Hinata pun segera mendorong ranjangnya keluar gudang mendahului Rika yang menatap pigora besar didinding. Sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan tampak menghiasi wajah manisnya.

"Rika chan, a-ayo." Suara Hinata terdengar mencicit ditelan angin yang tiba-tiba berhembus perlahan.

"Duluan saja Hinata." Kata Rika sambil kembali memasuki gudang dan menutup pintunya. Hinata menatap tidak mengerti pada sosok Rika yang sudah menghilang dibalik pintu. Dia hanya bisa mengangkat bahu dan meneruskan langkahnya menuju lapangan olahraga.

Didalam gudang, Rika tampak sedang meraih pigora yang tadi sengaja ia gantungkan agar Hinata melihatnya.

"Gomen Hinata, gomen." Gadis tersebut hanya dapat menunduk dalam dan mendekap erat pigora ditangannya, "Kazuto kun hanya milik Asuna, Hinata."

**.**

Angin musim semi berhembus perlahan, merontokkan beberarapa kelopak sakura diatas jalanan panjang beraspal hitam kusam. Jajaran pohon sakura yang menghiasi jalanan bagai tertutupi salju putih yang indah. Bahkan, terlihat seperti awan yang tengah berarak. Warna dominannya yang putih suci dan dihiasi rona merah muda pasi seperti membawa pengunjung menyaksikan gelantungan bola-bola salju yang menawan.

Bangku-bangku yang tersedia di sepanjang jalan dipenuhi berpasang-pasang pasangan kekasih. Mereka semua tampak bahagia, tertawa bersama, saling berbisik mesra, bernyanyi-nyanyi bahkan ada yang berciuman. Hmmh, membuat seorang gadis berpipi chubby merona hebat. Tangan kirinya semakin erat menggenggam seorang pemuda disampingnya, membuat sang pemuda langsung menoleh dan menatapnya heran.

Dua orang gadis berbeda warna rambut tengah berjalan cuek dibelakang mereka. Yang seorang bertubuh tinggi semampai dengan rambut sepunggung dan terlihat menikmati musik yang tersalur dari headset dihandphonenya, seorang lagi berambut pendek diatas bahu tengah menatap pada pohon-pohon sakura disekelilingnya. Tatapan matanya tampak kosong meskipun bibirnya mengulas sebuah senyum.

"Tidak asyik juga tidak ada Keiko," sang gadis pink akhirnya buka bicara setelah dia bosan menatap jajaran bunga sakura.

"Tidak biasanya kamu merindukan anak itu." Sahut Yuki tanpa menoleh pada gadis pink disampingnya.

"Kalian mau ikut kami ke kedai Sushi?" tanya Kirito pada kedua teman dibelakangnya.

"Maaf aku ada sedikit urusan. Kalian duluan saja." Yuki menatap mereka dengan tampang menyesal.

"A-aku juga tidak bisa. Mamaku menyuruh untuk pulang cepat." Rika tampak sedang mencari-cari alasan untuk menghindari ajakan mereka.

"Ka-kalau begitu, kita pulang saja Kirito kun. Tidak asyik kalau t-tidak ada m-mereka." Hinata berkata dengan kedua lavendernya yang tampak semakin memucat.

Kirito mendesah. Ada rasa kecewa pada teman-teman dan juga kekasihnya itu. Dia hanya ingin menghabiskan sedikit waktu bersama mereka, terutama karena tugas-tugas sekolah yang sudah mulai menumpuk.

"A-ah, pada tanggal 5 Mei nanti k-kita bisa keluar bersama. B-bagaimana?" Hinata tampak menarik kedua sudut bibirnya dengan ceria. Berharap mereka bisa berkumpul bersama-sama.

"Boleh juga." Jawab Rika dan Yuki hampir bersamaan. Mereka berdua menunduk dan akhirnya berpisah diujung jalan.

"Kamu tidak ingin jalan-jalan bersamaku Hinata?" tanya Kirito, genggaman tangannya semakin erat menguasai tangan mungil Hinata.

"T-tapi Kirito kun..." Semburat rona merah tampak menghiasi wajah cantik Hinata.

"Aku tidak menerima penolakan." Sebuah senyum devil terpampang jelas diwajah Kirito.

**.**

Sreeekk..

"Hinata," suara kalem dari seorang gadis berambut pink pekat menginterupsi pendengaran Hinata, membuatnya yang tengah memperbaiki beberapa baju bekas refleks mendongak.

"Ah, Rika chan ada apa?" sebuah senyum terkembang dari bibir mungil sang gadis indigo.

Rika memasuki kelasnya dengan membawa beberapa tumpuk koran bekas. Dia meletakkannya tepat disamping Hinata yang duduk diatas lantai dengan beberapa baju yang berserakan disekitarnya. Koran-koran tersebut tampak berdebu, sehingga menutupi halaman awal koran yang tampaknya merupakan koran sekolah itu.

"Tolong ya bawa kebawah. Aku harus mengurusi pendataan barang-barang. Ini tidak berat kok." Kata Rika dengan senyumnya yang sulit diartikan.

"Hm." Hinata hanya mampu mengangguk menatap kepergian Rika yang secepat kilat. Diluar gedung, tepatnya di halaman sekolah terdengar suara riuh riah dari anak-anak kelas XII yang tengah mengadakan acara pengumpulan dana dengan menjual barang-barang bekas untuk acara bakti sosial. Udara musim semi berhembus perlahan, membuat beberapa lembar koran disamping Hinata berkibar. Awalnya ia tidak terlalu penasaran, namun ada sesuatu yang menggelitik matanya ketika lagi-lagi angin berhembus dan meniup lembaran-lembaran kertas koran disampingnya.

Huuufffttt! Hinata meniup kumpulan debu yang menempel di koran tersebut. Hal pertama yang dapat ia temukan adalah sebuah judul koran yang mendominasi halaman utamanya "_JUARA BERTAHAN BELADIRI KENDO DARI SMA SAKURA_" dan sebuah gambar yang cukup besar. Lagi, ada rasa nyeri yang mendera dada Hinata ketika melihat gambar yang terpampang didepannya adalah Kirito dengan gadis yang sama, gadis berambut coklat karamel yang diikat tinggi, menampakkan wajah yang serius tengah menghalau pedang kayu milik Kirito didepannya. Lagi-lagi Hinata seperti dapat melihat benang merah yang menghubungkan keduanya meskipun sebenarnya itu tidaklah ada.

"_Siapa? Siapa sebenarnya gadis ini?"_ Hinata meremas erat pinggiran koran yang dipegangnya, tampak bibir bawahnya memerah karena ia gigit.

"Mereka adalah juara kendo di SMA ini." Dengan terkejut Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati Yuki yang berjalan kearahnya. Dengan cekatan kedua tangan Yuki membereskan koran yang berantakan dan menumpuknya kembali.

"Aku yang akan membawanya ke bawah, kamu selesaikan tugasmu." Yuki berdiri dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan.

"Aah, Yuki chan, b-bolehkah aku bertanya ssesuatu?" tampak jelas diwajah porselen Hinata bahwa dia sangat gugup.

"Hm. Cepat selesaikan itu dulu Hinata. Teman-teman sudah menunggu."

"Ha-hai'." Hinata kembali menundukkan kepalanya, berpura-pura segera menyelesaikan jahitannya padahal dia tengah menahan rasa nyeri yang semakin terasa dihatinya. Sebelum keluar ruangan, Yuki menengok Hinata kembali dengan raut wajahnya yang sayu.

"Gomenne Hinata."

**.**

**.**

"Cepat atau lambat dia pasti akan tahu." Desis Rika pada dua orang sahabat dibelakangnya.

"Tidak perlu seperti itu juga Rika nee. Kamu justru akan membuat nee san semakin tertekan." Keiko menanggapi. Gadis mungil nan manis tersebut tengah duduk diatas meja belajar Rika di kamarnya, kedua kakinya bergoyang-goyang malas.

"Kalian mau membantuku atau tidak?" Wajah manis Rika mendadak jadi horor. Dia memelototi dua sahabatnya yang tengah sibuk dengan acaranya masing-masing. Keiko tampak berpikir, sebelah tangannya mengelus dagu seolah dia sedang serius. Sementara Yuki berusaha menulikan telinganya dari suara berisik Rika, otak dan tangannya hanya bekerja pada game di komputer Rika.

"Tidak!" ucap Keiko sambil melompat turun dengan riang.

"Dia punya kehidupan sendiri. Kita harus mencari tahu penyebab hilangnya..." kata-kata Rika belum sempat terselesaikan ketika dia melihat Hinata berdiri didepan pintu kamarnya dengan tampang ketakutan. Keiko baru saja membuka pintu untuk mengecek kedatangan Hinata, dan ketika pintu digeser menampakkan seorang gadis yang seperti takut karena ketahuan mencuri.

Mendadak tubuh Rika jadi panas dingin. Angin berhembus dari jendela dibelakang tubuhnya, memainkan helaian rambut pink pekatnya yang baru saja diwarnai coklat. Kedua bola matanya membulat sempurna menampakkan keterkejutan luar biasa, sama seperti tampang yang ditunjukkan Keiko dengan _lebay-nya. _Yuki hanya menatap datar pada Hinata yang berkeringat, kedua tangan Hinata bertumpu didepan dadanya.

"Go-gomennasai. A-aku b-benar-benar m-minta maaf. A-aku tidak bermaksud m-menguping. S-su-ngguh." Hinata membungkukkan badannya dalam-dalam. Kata-katanya yang terbata-bata terdengar sangat bergetar menyiratkan akan ketakutan sang pemilik suara. Jantung Hinata pun berdetak dua kali lebih cepat bahkan lebih cepat dari saat Kirito menciumnya. Rasanya sesak dan sangat takut.

"Ah! Jjangan begitu. T-tidak apa-apa Hinata. Harusnya kamu langsung masuk saja." Rika baru tersadar dari keterkejutannya. Disusul Keiko yang tersenyum canggung dan langsung melesat pergi untuk mengambil minum dibawah, membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa sekering padang pasir.

"Ku pikir t-tadi pembicaraan penting. J-jadi aku mengurungkan niat untuk masuk." Suara Hinata terdengar mulai normal begitu pula detak jantungnya yang perlahan menurun. Wajahnya pun menampakkan kelegaan.

"Sudah tidak apa-apa Hinata. Masuklah, kita harus mulai mengerjakan tugasnya." Yuki berdiri dari duduknya tanpa mematikan gamenya, hanya di_pause, _tampaknya gadis yang beraura paling dewasa dari teman-temannya ini masih belum puas bermain game.

Waktu terus berdetik. Jarum jam diatas meja belajar Rika menunjukkan pukul sembilan lewat lima menit ketika Kirito mengirim pesan akan menjemput Hinata. Bahkan Keiko sudah terlelap sejak satu jam yang lalu, tingkah polahnya yang hiperaktif bahkan masih tampak jelas ketika dia tidur. Seprei dan bantal-bantal Rika berserakan dan berantakan. Segaris saliva bening menghiasi sudut bibir gadis tersebut, membuat Rika berulang kali menggerutu dan bernafsu untuk menendang Keiko keluar dari rumahnya.

"Kirito kun baru m-mengirimiku pesan. A-apa tugas yang belum selesai biar aku l-lanjutkan di rumah saja. B-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan yang tercipta didalam kamar Rika.

"Biar saja Hinata. Dia kan bisa menunggu. Kamu tidak bisa memonopoli Kazuto kun sendiri saja."

DEG! Sindiran Rika tepat mengenai ulu hati Hinata. Hinata hanya mampu tersenyum kecut menanggapinya. Yuki langsung melempar sebuah buku ke badan Rika yang menghadiahi Yuki sebuah tatapan tajam.

"Ba-baiklah." Hinata segera mengetik pesan balasan untuk Kirito.

Beberapa saat setelahnya terdengar suara bel rumah berbunyi. Dengan segera Rika melompat berdiri dan beranjak pergi.

"Aku yang akan menemui Kazuto kun, kalian selesaikanlah dulu." Setelah mengucapkannya Rika segera menutup pintu dan berlari turun. Terdengar bunyi duk-duk-duk dari telapak kaki Rika yang beradu dengan tangga kayu yang dipijakannya.

Yuki menatap Hinata yang tampak sendu. Dia menghela nafas perlahan dan segera meneruskan bagian tugasnya.

"Nngghh. Hoaamm." Keiko membuka matanya perlahan menampakkan sepasang kelereng coklatnya. Surainya yang senada dengan warna matanya tampak berantakan. Untuk beberapa saat dia terdiam sebelum merenggangkan tubuhnya agar rileks.

"Wah.. jam berapa sekarang?" tanya Keiko entah pada siapa.

"Jam sembilan Keiko chan." Hinata menoleh menampakkan senyum manis di bibirnya yang berbalut lipgloss warana violet kalem.

Keiko mengangguk lalu merubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk.

"Hmmh. Hehehehe, lagi-lagi seperti kapal pecah." Cengiran Keiko melebar ketika melihat hasil kerjanya. Sebelah tangannya menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Dia segera turun dari tempat tidur dan segera merapikannya dengan kilat, yah, meskipun tidak tampak indah sekali sih?

Yuki dan Hinata segera membereskan buku-buku mereka yang berserakan ketika dirasa tugas mereka sudah selesai. Mereka meninggalkan kamar Rika dan segera menuruni tangga yang langsung berhadapan dengan ruang tamu. Tiba-tiba Hinata berhenti ditengah-tengah perjalanan, tangan kirinya tampak meremas erat kaos didadanya.

"_Tidak pernah aku melihat Kirito kun sesemangat itu ketika berbicara dengan seseorang_." Mata perak Hinata menyayu. Ada sedikit perasaan cemburu yang tiba-tiba menyusup didadanya.

"Nee chan tidak papa?" tanya Keiko yang berada disamping Hinata.

Hinata hanya tersenyum samar pada gadis yang lebih pendek beberapa senti darinya itu.

Sebuah sentuhan lembut dipundaknya membuat Hinata menoleh, mendapati Yuki yang berdiri dibelakangnya dengan tatapan dan wajah datar seperti biasanya.

"Rika memang seperti itu. Tapi dia orang yang baik, kamu tahu itu Hinata." Kedua teman Hinata segera meninggalkannya. Memberi kesempatan pada Hinata untuk berpikir sejenak.

"_Aku tidak pernah tahu Yuki chan. Tidak pernah_." Inner Hinata berkata.

"Hobi melamun lagi?" Hinata kaget melihat Kirito yang sudah berdiri di tiga anak tangga dibawahnya. Mata kelamnya menatap Hinata dengan lembut, sebuah senyum penuh kasih sayang menghiasi bibirnya.

"K-Kirito kun?" Kata Hinata akhirnya. Dia menerima uluran tangan Kirito dengan lembut, menyusupkan jari-jarinya diantara jari-jari Kirito yang menggenggamnya dengan erat.

"Kami akan pulang dulu. Terimakasih telah menjaga Hinata."

"Sama-sama Kazuto kun. Jaa." Keiko melambaikan tangan kanannya dengan semangat. Wajahnya menampakkan binar kebahagiaan khas anak-anak yang baru beranjak remaja.

"Aku tanya sekali lagi, kalian mau membantuku atau tidak?" Rika mengucapkannya dengan menekan setiap kata-katanya. Tentu saja ketika Kirito dan Hinata sudah benar-benar jauh. Kedua tangan Rika tampak berkacak pinggang.

"Tidak. Kami juga akan pulang." Yuki melepas sendal rumahnya dan memakai sepatu diikuti Keiko yang melambai perlahan.

"Sorry," Keiko langsung melesat menyusul Yuki yang sudah menunggunya di halaman.

Rika menatap kepergian kedua temannya dengan air mata yang tanpa ia sadari mengalir perlahan dari sudut matanya. Disisi tubuh, kedua tangan pucatnya menggenggam erat, dia pun terduduk. Suara isak tangis memenuhi seluruh ruangan yang sunyi. Rika merasa hawa disekitarnya menjadi dingin, perasaannya terasa hampa sangat hampa.

"Tadaima. Ah Rika chan apa yang kamu lakukan di lantai." Seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru memasuki rumah segera berlari menyusul putrinya yang terduduk di lantai.

Rika menggeleng, dia semakin menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya. Dia tidak ingin membebani ibunya, tapi apa mau dikata, sang ibu sudah terlanjur melihatnya. Ingin sekali rasanya dia berlari untuk menghindari ibunya, namun dia takut sang ibu akan semakin mengkhawatirkannya.

"Aku tidak apa-apa mama." Ucapnya tanpa mengangkat kepala. Sang ibu akhirnya memeluk putrinya tanpa mau bertanya lebih lanjut. Dia tahu bahwa Rika akan bercerita jika putrinya tersebut sudah siap.

**.**

"Hinata? Kamu tidak papa?"

"T-tidak. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Hm, kamu meremas pinggangku terlalu kuat." Kirito terkekeh pelan.

"Ah. Ma-maaf," dengan reflek Hinata melepas cengkramannya dari pinggang Kirito namun dengan cepat pula Kirito kembali meraihnya dan meletakkan tangan mungil tersebut kembali dipinggangnya.

"Tidak papa, Hinata."

Hinata terdiam, wajahnya tidak menunjukkan kebahagiaan seperti ada sesuatu yang ia sembunyikan. Kedua tangannya secara perlahan menelusuri pinggang Kirito dan memeluknya. Dia menyandarkan kepalanya dipunggung Kirito dan memejamkan kedua matanya. Hinata merasa Kirito kembali menggenggam tangannya dengan erat dan sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan terukir diwajah sang pemuda. Hanya sunyi yang menyelimuti mereka, Kirito mengayuh sepedanya perlahan menikmati saat-saat berdua yang bisa mereka lalui. Sebelum ada sesuatu yang terjadi lagi. Dia hanya berharap bahwa itu hanya sebagai ungkapan rasa tidak nyamannya saja.

"_Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada Kirito kun. Aku benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang dikatakan Rika chan, tapi aku takut, takut kalau Kirito kun akan menghindariku lagi_." Hinata semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dipinggang Kirito, kedua kelopak matanya terpejam erat.

Dengan langkah sunyi Hinata berjalan perlahan, ada rasa penasaran yang sebenarnya sudah mendera hatinya jauh-jauh sebelum hari ini. Sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali tanpa sengaja Hinata mendengar teman-temannya yang membicarakan seorang gadis. Dan entah mengapa Hinata merasa dirinya juga ada sangkut pautnya dengan gadis yang sering mereka bicarakan.

Hinata sampai didepan sebuah pintu berwarna coklat, dengan perlahan dia memutar kuncinya. Sebelum memasuki ruangan didalamnya Hinata menoleh kekiri, memastikan Tou san atau Kaa san nya tidak terbangun oleh suara tadi. Hinata pun memasuki ruangan gelap dan menyalakan lampunya. Dengan perlahan dia kembali menutup pintunya. Kedua manik lavendernya segera bekerja, berkeliling mencari sesuatu. Dia melangkahkan kakinya perlahan dan kedua tangannya mulai menggeledah tumpukan barang bekas didepannya.

"Nee chan lagi apa?" DEG! Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Mata bulannya menangkap sang adik yang berdiri diambang pintu dengan muka mengantuk. Sebelah tangan mungilnya memeluk boneka teddy bear.

"Y-Yui, ke-kenapa bangun?" Hinata tergagap ketika bertanya pada adik semata wayangnya yang dengan sulit ia tinggalkan. Mereka memang sekamar dan ketika tidur Yui selalu memeluk erat Hinata dan boneka teddy nya.

"Nee chan meninggalkan Yui. Yui kan tidak bisa tidur sendiri." Gadis yang memiliki warna dan model rambut yang sama dengan Hinata itu mulai merengek. Kaki mungilnya berjalan mendekati Hinata.

"Ba-baiklah ayo kita tidur lagi." Hinata menunjukkan senyum canggungnya dan segera meraih tangan mungil Yui untuk membimbingnya keluar dari gudang. Namun, sebelum mereka keluar, tiba-tiba saja terdengar bunyi bedebum dari arah belakang mereka. Sontak membuat Hinata dan Yui segera menoleh.

"Ah, ternyata hanya buku. Sebentar ya?" kata Hinata pada Yui, dia segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Yui ketika gadis kecil tersebut mengangguk.

Hinata berjalan kearah buku tersebut lalu berjongkok untuk mengambilnya. Namun kedua amethysnya menangkap sesuatu yang lain dibawah buku tersebut. Karena rasa penasaran yang menggelitiknya, dengan ragu-ragu tangannya terulur untuk mengambil sesuatu tersebut.

Sret!

"Yu-Yui?" Hinata terkejut karena adiknya tersebut tiba-tiba saja meraih sesuatu tersebut dengan cepat. Kedua mata kelamnya menatap Hinata sendu, seakan tangisnya akan pecah saat itu juga. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat sesuatu tersebut didada.

"B-boleh Nee chan melihatnya," Hinata tersenyum semanis mungkin, seakan senyum tersebut adalah senyum paling ampuh untuk merayu Yui. Kedua tangannya terulur kedepan untuk meminta sesuatu tersebut.

Namun, Yui menggeleng pelan. Dengan gerakan gesit dia meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku ditempat dan pada detik berikutnya barulah dia tersadar dan mulai mengejar Yui.

"Yui... tunggu..." hinata berteriak memanggil Yui, meskipun teriakannya hanya terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan karena ia tentu saja tidak ingin membangunkan kedua orangtuanya.

Bruk! Yui menabrak sesuatu, tidak tepatnya seseorang.

"Tou san?" Hinata bergumam pelan. Wajahnya nampak pucat dan lagi-lagi menunjukkan seperti seorang pencuri yang ketahuan.

"Yui? Belum tidur?" pria tengah baya yang memiliki warna rambut senada dengan Hinata dan Yui tersebut berjongkok untuk bertanya pada putri kecilnya. Yui hanya menggeleng pelan membuat Shouzou menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Ah, Hinata? Kamu menyusul Yui?" tanyanya ketika melihat putrinya yang lain. Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, Yui sudah menyerobot,

"Aku ingin tidur dengan Kaa san, Tou san," Yui menunjukkan puppy eyes andalannya, membuat Shouzou tersenyum dan menepuk pelan kepala si bungsu.

"Pergilah," jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang terkembang. Dia berjalan perlahan mendekati Hinata, "Kamu sakit? Wajahmu tampak pucat Hinata?" tanya Shouzou dengan nada khawatir sambil memegang kening Hinata lembut.

"Iie Tou san. Aku baik-baik saja." Hinata tersenyum menunjukkan pada ayahnya bahwa dia baik-baik saja.

"Hm, tidurlah kalau begitu. Tidak apa-apa kan Yui tidur dengan kami." Shouzou menepuk pundak Hinata perlahan.

"T-tidak papa. Oyasuminasai Tou san." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya kemudian berjalan perlahan menuju kamarnya di lantai atas.

"Hm, oyasuminasai Hinata." Balas Shouzou perlahan. Dia menatap Hinata dengan sebuah senyum miris. Pikirannya membayang pada gadis sulungnya yang akan selalu mencium pipinya ketika akan pergi tidur.

"W_atashi wa anata ni aitai, Asuna."_

Shouzou berbalik, dia memasuki kamarnya dan menimbulkan bunyi bedebum pelan pada pintu yang baru saja ditutupnya.

Cklek! Hinata menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Secara perlahan pula tubuh rampingnya merosot dan ia terduduk dilantai. Cairan bening secara perlahan mengaliri kedua pipi chubbynya yang memerah. Hidung mancungnya tampak kembang kempis. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena menahan suara tangisnya.

Tadi, beberapa saat sebelum Yui mengambil sesuatu yang juga akan diambil Hinata, ia melihatnya sekilas, sebuah foto. Ia tidak tahu pasti itu foto siapa, tapi ia yakin meskipun tidak 100% bahwa foto tersebut juga sama dengan foto gadis yang akhir-akhir ini selalu mengganggu pikirannya. Foto gadis berambut coklat karamel.

"Siapa?" Hinata menahan isakannya, "Kenapa dia selalu muncul, siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?" Gadis yang selalu membuat dadanya terasa nyeri. Dia benar-benar ingin tahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Dia hanya ingin mengungkap apa yang tidak pernah ia ketahui selama ini. Hinata hanya merasa, merasa kalau dirinya hidup dalam kebohongan. Hinata menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya. Dia mengisak secara perlahan, menangis dalam diam.

**.**

Jalan-jalan setapak diantara rumah-rumah yang berjajar rapi disepanjang jalan tampak ramai. Beberapa pejalan kaki maupun yang bersepeda terlhat tengah membawa layang-layang berbentuk ikan koi yang besar. Sebagian besar dari mereka adalah ayah dan anak yang akan merayakan _Kodomo No Hi, _sebuah perayaan yang diperuntukkan untuk anak laki-laki.

Diatas atap masing-masing rumah tampak setiap keluarga memasang bendera-bendera berbentuk kaus kaki sebagian lagi ada yang memasang bendera lima warna yang melambangkan sebuah rumah dengan keluarga yang berbahagia. Namun yang lebih dominan adalah bendera ikan koi yang bersusun tiga dengan warna-warni yang cerah. Bendera-bendera tersebut tampak melambai-lambai indah tertiup angin.

Dari sebuah rumah yang terbilang mewah, seorang pemuda bersurai hitam dan berpakaian serba hitam pula tengah menggandeng seorang gadis kecil dengan pakaian panjangnya keluar dari rumah tersebut. Mereka menunjukkan raut wajah berbahagia sama seperti orang-orang yang berlalu lalang disekitarnya. Tangan kanan sang pemuda tengah membawa sebuah sebuah layang-layang ikan koi berukuran sedang dengan warna merah yang menandakan bahwa ia adalah anak lelaki tertua di keluarganya.

Perjalanan mereka berujung pada sebuah tanah lapang yang sangat luas dan dipenuhi oleh lautan manusia yang tengah merayakan _Kodomo No Hi _di hari libur nasional ini. Sebagian besar pengunjungnya adalah anak laki-laki dan keluarganya, namun tidak jarang pula para gadis juga ikut. Beberapa stand makanan didirikan dipinggir lapangan, stand-stand tersebut sebagian besar menjual kue Shiwa Mochi sebagai jajanan wajib berwarna tentara, menggambarkan garis tegas seorang laki-laki. Ditengah-tengah lapangan berjajar rapi bendera-bendera ikan koi dengan warna-warna cerah berbagai ukuran. Sebagian besar pengunjung juga sudah mulai menaikkan layang-layang mereka.

"Wow, Nii san ramai sekali." Gadis kecil tersebut membulatkan mata indahnya dengan bibir mungilnya yang menganga lucu. Manik gelapnya menatap berkeliling, sembari menikmati perayaan, matanya berusaha mencari sosok Nee chan nya.

"Hm. Ayo kita cari Nee chan mu dulu." Ucap sang pemuda yang ternyata adalah Kirito sambil menggandeng lembut tangan kecil sang gadis.

"Ah itu dia," gadis tersebut menarik ujung kaos Kirito, "Nee chan." Teriak Yui. Kaki-kaki kecilnya melangkah dengan cepat menuju segerombolan gadis berseragam ditengah-tengah perayaan.

"Yui," Hinata menerima pelukan hangat dari adik kecilnya.

"Ah, ada Keiko Nee, Yuki Nee dan Rika Nee juga?" bibir Yui terkembang membentuk sebuah senyuman.

"Hay Yui chan," sapa ketiganya hampir bersamaan.

"Yui chan, ayo kita bermain." Tawar Keiko dengan riang.

"Hai'. Nee chan..." Yui mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya. Membuat mereka hanya mampu tertawa melihat kelucuan Yui.

"Pergilah." Hinata menepuk pelan kepala Yui, membuatnya memekik riang dan menarik tangan Keiko untuk melihat pertandingan layang-layang.

CUP! Ah! Hinata terkejut. Tiba-tiba Kirito mencium pucuk kepalanya dengan lembut membuat sang gadis beraroma lavender tersebut tersentak kaget dengan pipi yang memerah.

"Ki-Kirito kun..." Hinata menggerutu, mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah yang semakin menjalari kedua pipinya.

"He he," Kirito hanya membalasnya dengan sebuah cengiran lebar, "Hm, ayo kita naikkan layang-layangnya."

"Kalian saja, aku yang akan menunggu barang-barangnya disini." Ucap Yuki yang masih sibuk dengan PSP yang sedang dimainkannya.

"A-aku juga. Aku sedang malas berdiri." Kilah Rika. Akhirnya hanya Hinata dan Kirito yang menaikkan layang-layang.

"Huuuffftttt!" dengus Rika sebal. Kedua pupil pink pekatnya tengah menatap tajam pada dua sejoli yang tampak bahagia ketika berusaha menaikkan layang-layang. Wajah mereka tampak berbinar mesra satu sama lain seakan tidak pernah ada beban yang mereka pikul.

"Kenapa kamu tidak mengikuti mereka saja." Ucap Yuki tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari PSP.

"Tentu saja aku akan menjadi orang ketiga diantara mereka." Jawab Rika ketus.

"Kalau begitu diamlah dan jangan lihat mereka." Rika menjadi tambah kesal dengan temannya yang sangat cuek ini. Dia membalikkan tubuhnya karena kalau dia tetap bertahan dengan posisi awalnya, mata dan hatinya akan bertambah panas.

"Ah, Yuuki san." Rika buru-buru mengubah posisi duduknya menjadi berdiri dan menundukkan kepalanya. Begitu pula Yuki yang juga baru menyadari tingkah Rika dan segera menyusulnya.

Kedua orangtua Hinata dan Yui menunduk dengan senyum menghiasi wajah mereka. Kedua tangan ayah Hinata tampak membawa kantong kertas dan kantong plastik yang sepertinya berisi makanan. Mereka pun segera duduk diatas alas yang tadi dibawa Rika setelah Rika mempersilakannya.

"Dimana yang lain?" tanya Shouzou sambil mengeluarkan beberapa isi dari kantong yang dibawanya.

"Sedang bermain Shouzou san," jawab Yuki ramah.

Beberapa saat kemudian mereka terlibat percakapan yang dapat menghilangkan kecanggungan, meskipun tampak sekali bahwa Ibu Hinata lebih banyak diam karena kelelahan sehabis kerja.

"Kaa san," Yui berteriak sambil berlari kearah Kaa san nya. Senyum terkembang dibibir keduanya. Mereka pun berpelukan. Setelah salam sapa mereka memutuskan untuk memakan kue Shiwa Mochi dan makanan lainnya yang dibawa orang tua Hinata. Hari tampak mulai menggelap, semilir angin awal musim panas mulai terasa. Hampir semua orang memilih duduk diatas tikar bersama keluarga dan memakan bekal untuk menunggu datangnya malam.

"A-ano, Tou san Kaa san, b-bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Hinata memecah keheningan yang tercipta dengan pertanyaannya. Gigi-gigi putihnya terlihat tengah menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai memerah. Menimbulkan hawa yang tidak nyaman seketika.

"Tanyakan sayang." Shouzou mempersilakan Hinata meskipun tampak sebuah kekhawatiran dimatanya, begitu pula dengan Kyouko dan yang lainnya, tentunya tidak untuk Yui yang terlalu polos.

"Emm, itu, si-siapa Yuuki Asuna, Tou san?"

DEG! Sebuah pertanyaan kalem yang mampu membuat hati keenam orang yang ada disana mencelos dan menimbulkan tatapan penuh tanya dari Yui. Namun tidak untuk seseorang, sebuah senyum yang hampir tidak kentara terkembang dibibirnya.

"Hi-Hinata tahu dari mana?" tanya Kyouko yang akhirnya membuka mulut.

Hinata menggeleng perlahan, wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan dan sebuah keingintahuan yang membutuhkan jawabannya. Tiba-tiba Hinata memekik perlahan ketika dirasanya tangan Kirito yang meremas tangannya terlalu keras.

"Ah, gomen Hinata. A-aku tidak sadar." Tapi seakan Hinata mengacuhkan Kirito yang menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas.

"Tou san? Kaa san?" Hinata masih keukeuh menuntut jawaban dari kedua orang tuanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar isakan perlahan. Kyouko menangis. Kedua tangannya menutupi wajahnya yang tertunduk. Begitu pula dengan Yuki dan Keiko yang menatap sayu kearah Hinata. Justru Hinata balas menatap mereka dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti.

"Tou san." Hinata bergumam pelan, membuyarkan lamunan Shouzou yang berlansung selama beberapa saat. Yui tampak terdiam sambil berusaha menenangkan Kaa san nya. Gadis kecil tersebut, meski ia tak mengerti apa-apa tapi dia hanya mengikuti nalurinya.

"Hinata," Shouzou berkata perlahan, sebelah tangannya meremas pelan paha sang istri berusaha menenangkannya meskipun dalam diam.

"Yuuki Asuna adalah kakakmu, Hinata."

Sebuah pernyataan yang membuat Yuki dan Keiko mendongak dengan terkejut, yang membuat Rika serasa ingin berteriak. Apa-apaan itu, kenapa orang yang seharusna mengatakan kebenaran tentang Asuna mengatakan seperti itu kepada Hinata. Rika merasa sangat shock. Dia menatap Kirito dengan pandangan menuntut namun, pemuda itu hanya tertunduk dalam diam.

Sementara Hinata, dia jauh lebih terkejut.

"Kakak? Nee chan ku?" Hinata bertanya dengan penuh ketidakpercayaannya.

"Hm. Dan ," Shouzou tertunduk, kata-katanya seakan tercekat ditenggorokan dan tidak mau keluar. Terdenganr isakan lagi dari Kyouko. Hinata ingin berhenti menuntut karena melihat Ibunya yang menangis, namun rasa penasaran yang luar biasa telah menguasai dirinya.

"Dan," Shouzou berusaha melanjutkan ceritanya, "Dia meninggal karena menyelamatkanmu Hinata."

Wajah Hinata memucat, tampak dingin seperti mayat. Rasa terkejut dan darahnya yang berdesir-desir hebat memenuhi seluruh ruang kosong di tubuh mungilnya. Tangannya juga terasa kebas, ia merasa aura disekitarnya menghitam dan panas. Sebuah perasaan ganjil menyusup kedalam hatinya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya ragu, ragu dengan cerita ayahnya.

Hinata lagi-lagi menggeleng pelan. Membuat semua orang disana semakin bingung harus bagaimana.

"Ti-tidak mungkin. A-ada yang aneh Tou san. A-aku merasa ganjil."

Kirito menghela nafas pelan. Dia meremas tangan Hinata. Menatapnya penuh kasih namun dibalik tatapannya tersimpan kesedihan yang mendalam.

"Hinata, kamu ingat ketika kamu pertama kali sadar kamu ada di rumah sakit?" Hinata mengangguk pasti. Memorinya mengantarnya pada kejadian berbulan-bulan yang lalu. Ketika pertama kali dia membuka matanya disebuah rumah sakit dengan keadaan yang tidak dia mengerti. Dan memang dia tidak pernah mengerti apa penyebab dia bisa ada di rumah sakit tersebut.

Kirito mengalihkan pandangannya pada langit memerah diujung barat. Cahaya matahari yang akan tenggelam tampak membias dipermukaan air danau yang ada diujung lapangan sebelah barat. Airnya yang tampak gelap bergelombang tertiup angin yang akan mengawali musim panas bulan ini.

"Yang bisa aku lihat saat itu hanyalah Asuna yang berlari menyelamatkanmu yang akan tertabrak sebuah bus. Sesaat setelahnya aku tidak tahu Hinata, maaf karena aku tidak sadarkan diri saat itu. A-aku benar-benar laki-laki yang lemah." Cairan bening yang sudah dialirkan Kyouko sejak tadi kini terlihat juga mengalir dari mata Kirito. Dia menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, kedua tangannya semakin erat meremas tangan dingin Hinata. Bahu tegap Kirito juga tampak bergetar, sama seperti perasaannya yang menahan getaran rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

"Namun Asuna tidak terlalu berhasil menyelamatkanmu Hinata. Kecelakaan itu menyebabkanmu hilang ingatan secara permanen dan membuatmu koma selama tiga bulan." Pernyataan yang tiba-tiba dilontarkan Kyouko disela-sela tangisnya membuat semua yang ada disitu mendongak. Rika menatap keluarga tersebut lagi-lagi dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sebuah perasaan sesak tiba-tiba saja memenuhi dadanya.

"Tatapi kenapa? Kenapa baru sekarang?" Hinata menangis. cairan yang sudah dari tadi ia tahan akhirnya tumpah juga.

"Kami hanya tidak ingin membuatmu terlalu terpuruk Hinata." jawab Shouzou, masih dengan air mata yang mengalir melalui pipi tirusnya.

Rika menggeleng pelan. Perasaan kecewa menghinggapi hatinya ini terasa sangat keterlaluan.

"Asuna sangat menyayangimu Hinata. Ini semua salahku, kami tidak ada apa-apa Hinata, sungguh. Apa yang kamu lihat hanyalah sebuah kesalahpahaman. Aku dan Asuna hanya ingin memberimu kejutan, tidak lebih, tidak ada yang lebih diantara kami."

Semua yang mendengarnya tentu saja tercekat. Rasa perih ditenggorokan mereka semakin menjadi. Hinata semakin tidak paham, namun ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya ingin menangis pilu, rasa sakit.

Suara jangkrik terdengar mengerik perlahan ketika matahari benar-benar tenggelam. Lampu-lampu lampion berbentuk ikan koi mulai menyala disepanjang lapangan. Suara riuh mulai kembali terdengar, dari gerombolan anak-anak lelaki yang mulai menikmati pertunjukan. Suasana bahagia yang seharusnya tergambar diraut wajah setiap keluarga tidaklah hadir untuk keluarga Hinata.

Perasaan yang benar-benar Hinata tidak mengerti menyusup dan menjalari relung hatinya. Hinata tidak tahu, hanya sebuah _feeling_ yang mengatakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang masih disembunyikan oleh keluarganya. Namun semua itu sudah sukses mengalirkan kembali cairan dari pelupuk matanya. Hinata menangis, ada rasa bersalah yang sangat besar diantara perasaan ragunya saat ini.

Kirito merengkuh bahu Hinata dengan lembut, membawanya dalam dekapan hangat sang pemuda. Hinata semakin mengisak, bahunya ikut bergetar seperti bahu Kirito yang mendekapnya. Dalam ketidakpastian dihatinya, Hinata dapat merasakan sebuah perasaan menyayat akan kehilangan orang yang sangat dicintainya. Hinata merasa seakan pernah merasakan perasaan yang sama, namun seperti berbeda. Hinata semakin tidak mengerti. Dia hanya mampu membalas pelukan Kirito.

Sementara Rika? Jangan tanya bagaimana kacaunya dia. Dengan perasaan sakit yang dipendamnya, rasa sakit yang selama ini berusaha ia pendam, sebuah perjuangan tidak pasti untuk sahabatnya. Jadi ini? Jadi ini hasil dari jerih payahnya selama ini? Mereka benar-benar _BULLSHIT! _Dengan segenap emosi yang ditahannya, dia meninggalkan begitu saja keluarga yang benar-benar tidak ia mengerti jalan pikirannya.

"Ri-Rika chan," panggil Hinata ketika ia menyadari kepergian Rika.

"Biar kami yang menyusulnya, Hinata." Yuki mengajak Keiko berdiri dan akhirnya memberi salam perpisahan sebelum pergi menyusul Rika.

"Kyaa!" Hinata berteriak ketika dia merasa tubuhnya menjadi ringan dan terangkat sesaat setelah kepergian Keiko dan Yuki.

"Ki-Kirito kun apa yang kau lakukan." Kirito tidak menghiraukan kepanikan Hinata. Dia hanya menggendong Hinata ala _bridal style_ menuju tepi danau yang tidak terlalu ramai. Meninggalkan keluarganya dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Kirito baru menurunkan Hinata setelah dia sampai dipinggir danau. Dari sini keramain ditengah-tengah lapangan tidak terlalu terdengar. Suasananya terasa sangat nyaman, angin semilir yang berhembus sudah membawa harum musim panas. Hinata terdiam, mata bulannya terpaku pada pantulan bulan sabit diatas air danau. Tatapannya menyayu dan bibirnya menggumam pelan sebuah nama, Yuuki Asuna, yang masih tidak ia mengerti. Namun, ia merasa bahwa ia menyayangi gadis malaikatnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Kirito menarik tubuh Hinata, sedikit memaksa memang, membawa Hinata menghadap Kirito dan melayangkan sebuah ciuman pada Hinata. Hanya sebuah ciuman ringan, bibir antara bibir yang menempel. Namun mampu menghantarkan sebuah sengatan listrik dengan ribuan volt yang membuat wajah Hinata memerah seutuhnya. Bahkan, meski dalam keremangan, Kirito dapat melihat warna tomat menghiasi wajah manis didepannya.

Perlahan Kirito menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Hinata, tangan kanannya terulur, menujukkan sebuah kotak kecil berwarna merah berbahan beludru. Tangan Kirinya membuka kotak tersebut, dalam keremangan Hinata tidak terlalu melihat bahwa kedua tangan Kirito gemetar ketika membukanya.

"Menikahlah denganku, Hinata."

**.**

**~~o~~**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**;**

**~~0~~**

Tok... Tok... Tok...

Suara ketukan pintu sudah terdengar berulang kali semenjak beberapa saat lalu. Tidak lupa suara gerutuan juga meramaikan keadaan. Seorang laki-laki berambut panjang dan terikat rapilah yang tengah mengetuk pintu dengan sebalnya disertai beberapa gerutuan. Seorang wanita yang berdiri dibelakangnya memutar bola matanya bosan, tidak jauh beda dari keadaan seorang anak kecil berambut jabrik disampingnya.

"Biar aku saja." Wanita dengan model rambut yang sama dengan suaminya tersebut memegang kenop pintu dan memutarnya perlahan.

"Tidak dikunci." Wanita yang ternyata adalah Uchiha Hana, istri dari lelaki berwajah cengo dibelakangya, Uchiha Itachi, itupun memasuki rumah adik iparnya diikuti anak lelakinya, Uchiha Sai.

"What The ..." tentu saja Itachi hanya membatin. Mana mungkin lelaki dengan sikap sebelas dua belas dari Sasuke itu mau merusak imej-nya sebagai lelaki _cool_?

"Sasuke.." Hana memanggil dengan suara pelan. Dia menatap berkeliling, ruang tamu tampak sangat berdebu dan tidak terawat. Kedua alisnya mengernyit, membatin bahwa Sasuke orang yang sangat jorok.

Kedua kaki jenjangnya membawa tubuh ramping Hana kekanan, dibalik sebuah tembok pembatas antara ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga adalah kamar Hinata. Hana menatap tajam pada kamar yang terbuka. Ada sebuah cahaya berpendar keemasan menerangi kamar gelap tersebut. Penciumannya yang tajam menangkap aroma mawar yang pekat. Tiba-tiba Hana berlari, _feelingnya_ mengatakan ada sesuatu yang aneh yang sedang terjadi.

"Sasuke..." teriak Hana ketika mendapati adik iparnya tergeletak tidak berdaya diatas lantai. Dengan cepat dia mendekati Sasuke dan berjongkok disamping Sasuke.

"Sasuke, apa yang terjadi?" Hana menyusupkan tangan kanannya kebawah kepala Sasuke dengan panik. Ada sesuatu yang dingin dan agak lengket mengenai telapak tangan putihnya. Secara sontak Hana menariknya dan mendapati warna merah pekat yang agak mengering disana. Wajahnya berubah menjadi sangat-sangat khawatir, takut, cemas dan berbagai perasaan yang kalang kabut yang ia rasakan saat ini.

BRAKK!

"Hana, ada apa?" Itachi baru sampai dengan nafas yang memburu ketika mendengar teriakan istrinya. Hana menoleh, menunjukkan sesuatu ditelapak tangannya. Itachi hanya mampu membisu dengan wajahnya yang memucat. Diam beberapa saat, Sai hanya menatap dalam diam disamping Itachi, namun tergambar dengan jelas anak berusia 10 tahun tersebut sangat ketakutan.

"Cepat panggil ambulance, baka!" teriak Hana dengan linangan air mata yang tidak dapat ia bendung lagi.

**.**

**.**

_**TBC**_

**.**

**.**

**A/N:**

**Yang bisa saya ucapkan adalah kata maaf yang sebesar-besarnya karena keterlambatan saya, tidak, sangat amat terlambat update. Saya benar-benar minta maaf. Faktor utamanya adalah karena saking banyaknya tugas yang menunggu untuk saya sentuh sehingga menimbulkan faktor kedua yaitu malas mengetik. Hahahahha, alesan!  
**

**Tapi, saya juga mengucapkan banyak-banyak terimakasih kepada "kumbangbimbang, Sasazaki mami, , Guest, Fitria Toushiro, Hinata Hikari, shinji, oncci-chan, Yukori Kazaqi, SH Always, Naomi Hana, Jun30, Q, twinsone, suka snsd, Hel Hazelnut, Syuchi, Azhura, Syura" yang masih setia menunggu updatenya fict saya. Hehehehe, dan juga big thanks for silent reader and pengunjung yang hanya mampir tanpa membacanya. #Alay!**

**Maaf ya nggak bisa bales reviewnya satu-satu. :(  
**

**Insya ALLAH chap 6 adalah chap terakhir, jadi tetep tungguin saya update ya.**

**Oke dah, segitu aja.**

**Sekali lagi terimakasih ya,,,  
**

** .**


End file.
